A Canterlot Wedding Aftermath
by Lugitorix
Summary: Part 1 is completed! The finale is posted, R&R, and stick around for Part 2, coming soon. A continuation of the Canterlot Wedding Season Finale. What happens BETWEEN Seasons?
1. Chapter 1

**We all have probably seen the newest MLP Episode right? The Season Finale! ^^! EEEPPP! Holy HELL that was great 2 parter! EVERYPONY loved it! And Everypony wants more of it now! XD**

**Celestia got her Arse handed to her no doubt, and Luna was... sorta there. Main Six duh! Evil twins!(not really) Magic usied as a WEAPON! xD for once! I was just so thrilling siked by this finale, that I swear I shit my Flank when Celestia went head-to-head with Queen Changeling. I'm now more of a Brony than I was in the past, so much that now... ima write a Fanfic about it.**

**But what sha'll we do? What is to happen after all this already crazed, and powerful stuff previous to this afternoon? How do you make it better? Easy. At least... in my opinion it's easy. **

**And it's an easy answer to me as well: Evil. The most cliché plot in any story, and TV show, to movies, and books. However... Good vs. Evil will never be topped as something that can become so epic. And though Good always triumphs, we can enjoy the story because we always know that no matter what... Evil shall always prevail. Yes that's right, no matter what, there will never be the total destruction of evil. In this, is what will always resort to, to make an excellent story.**

**However, it's not always easy. And to build a story off something so epic as what I've witnessed today… will surely turn out interesting. Now, let's return to Equestria… Return to a place, that we can tamper with now that the season is finally over. That's right, now that season twos over… We have a whole gap in the time stream to fill in, as it will be sometime until season three arrives.**

**And do I have a very attractive idea...**

**This will also be featured on dA, as well as FF at anyone's convenience.**

* * *

"-OOOOOOoooo!", came the vibrating cry of a now defeated enemy. The sky, now lit into a beautiful purple-pink color, soon faded in one great pulse of light, and whimsey. The hordes of black pests came crashing, tumbling, falling, and barreling out of the air, pitter-pattering the large scale of crumbled earth upon their landing, like a volley of BiBi's rapping against an old, dusty cloak hung from the clotheline.

Here she came... crashing out of the air to the dark brown, barren earth, only after she walloped her way through a spire of earth, breaking the head in two, and sending it crumbling toward the ground. The Queen changeling suddenly ground along the dirt, mirroring the exact way she'd done to the mighty princess, hours earlier. Her eyes shut tight when she landed, grunting, and groaning as she soon came to a tumbling halt, and laying upon her side, wings battered, and body aching from her pain.

Her teeth hung down as she grit her teeth in raw agony... not any real pain... it was more of her sense of failure. How could this have happened! She was so close... But now, so far. Soon, when the dust cleared, she refrained from moving, not until her numerous servant again surrounded her, they too... hurt, and weakened by their falls, and defeats. They were there to assist her, help her stand... and perhaps... give them something new to do. After-all... they knew she would not be so happy. Without Canterlot under their control... Equestria was mostly immune to their powers. And they weren't the best of soldiers... by far...

She soon whimpered, an eye squinting as she soon helped her-SELF to her feet. Her wings folding, but then fluttering, "Ugh...", she grunted, closing her eyes tight, "What... what has happened...?", she asked, before looking aside, left and right, "Where... why are we... back here?", it seemed she'd lost a tad bit of her memory... but only for a short while of course. With a sudden fury, she spread her insect-like wings, her eyes burning, bright forest green, "HOW DARE THEY!", she stomped her very odd hoof... so hole ridden, and so vile. She was near enraged.

Her brood surrounded her, straying meters from her presence... afraid of what she would do.

"We were so CLOSE! We had it ALL! Yet she! That... UNICORN! She stopped us! Just ONE Unicorn! And EVERYTHING was ruined!", she grit her fangs, her long, tattered mane blowing in the deathly winds of her homelands, "I dreamed of that day since I was very small!", she shouted, teeth now bared with vengeful eyes.

But soon, in her anger, she conceived, her head swaying to the side, and down in defeat... her eyes now closed softly, her fangs still grit in her pain. Her mane soon fell over her face, shielding her form being seen by those around her.

One of the lesser Changelings however, made it's approach, bowing slowly to her, nervously... it seemed to be a question.

Her wing extended, though meant for rapid fluttering, it slowly gestured him away, "Yes...", she whispered, then raised her head, her eyes now ablaze, her horn, glowing, "Bring me the orb!"... her attitude seemed to change so quickly... sending the smaller creature into retreat... it obeyed.

The scenaria around them changed quickly, once being out in the open... now concealed by the long, dark spires of the dark outlands from which they reside. Her wings were now folded yet again, as she stood before an alter of ancient roots.

These roots... had uplifted from the stone table from which they surrounded... like a cage, accesable by one entrance. It was very... cold in here, damp... miserable. So... unwelcoming, yet only to those who had never been here before, nor were used to it. It sat at the alter...

In a cup, an old chalice, made of raw silver. A pearl-looking thing... smooth, definitely cut, and very refined. The swirling whisps of colors that most marble, limestone, and rock layers that would normally stay still for as long as they existed... no... these moved. They moved like a cloud... a cloud that only could exist on this specific stone. And twas not hollow. Wisps of matching colors would merely float in that never ending spherical form, almost looking as though they polluted the stone... making it... unclean, and discomforting.

Why... even as the Changeling queen approached it, she as a whole... though a true evil... could feel the power in which she was about to tamper with. She stopped, staring down at the orb, and it's chalice... before gazing at the roots... her long, jagged horn glowed dully. It leaked her own magic, pouring down, onto the roots, dribbling, onto the stone, looking almost like a green... beaming, liquid. It soon masked the old rock alter... finding it's way through it's small cracks, and creases... until it found the very base of the cup... crawling it's way up.

In one very smooth movement of green, and gas... when the magic touched the orb, it seemed to awaken something. Or... someone. The fog swayed, thickening, overshadowing the roots, and all behind it... It appeared dark, the outridges of the image nothing more than the Queen's magic... it was like seeing through a portal, to the other side.

She stared into the darkness on the other end, rearing her head back... she had expected something else. She soon narrowed her eyes, and stepped closer, "What?...", she asked, her nose nearly touching the gas, inches... centimeters... millimeters from contact! Her eyes so close, her mouth agape, fangs hung down... almost entranced as she tried to look onward.

She recoiled, "_Halt.._.", a voice came. With a spark of dark, red light... the smoke, and gas made a curving sway of it;s energy, until the eyes... of someone on the side... opened very quietly, to face them all. The lesser subjects of the Queen hunkered back... almost in utter fear of what they gazed upon... but it was only the eyes.

The Changeling Queen cleared her throat, at first, sitting down, gaining her breath once more before she suddenly stood, "I welcome your attendence...", she announced, very respectfully.

"_Ahhh..._", the voice was... very old, almost tired, and... possibly near the end of it's days. The eyes shifting slowly, to look upon her from the rest of the world around their view. They were a dark, mossy orange, with the same two highlights most ponies possessed on their iris, only these possessed three... just different shades of the already... unpleasent color. It's pupils were rather normal looking, if not just a little tired... "_Yes... Quite a while... Madam..._", it spoke... it was obviously a male entity. The voice was so proper, but without a hint of feminine attendence.

"I...", she began, her eyes shifting away for a short moment, "Bring news of Canterlot.", oh but her words were sooo... predictable.

"_There is no need... I... entrust... that everything has gone to plan?.._.", that question even sounded rhetorical. The eyes swayed away from her, shifting to those in awe of their presence... they were so cold, so... again, unpleasent to stare into directly. Why even the sligthest gaze of their might added an unbearable feeling to even the most well rounded of warriors... for there was something about them... that could reawaken a part of you... an undermined part of one's personality... they could awaken both fear... hate... loss... memories... so illusive, yet so... powerful.

"Well... all but a small handful of things-"

"_Succeeded?..._", _they_ asked... slowly mounting a stare... locking on her, feasting on her... unsettling her, "_Ohhh... my dear... you should know this is... unacceptable._", they seemed to muse her.

The Queen lowered her eyes, triyng to avoid the other's gaze, "I-...", she swallowed, and raised her head, "We were expelled from the city... Our plans thwarted by both the Princess' neice, and-"

"_Twilight Sparkle...?_", they asked... as they turned away suddenly, and careened into a low eye rolling, before their iris' beamed once more, fluxating, and locking upon her again, "_For one's who dip... into it's power... so easily, should know the consequence of indealing with the magic of love._", they raised themselves... actually moving upward in the image before them all. The eyes, when they moved, pulled the picture, the portal with them... "_My lovely Queen... you dissapoint me._"

That's right... it had said that. "The power of love", the being was not naïve to think otherwise... it seemed to understand.

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth once more, the Changeling Queen looking up however, "We did not anticipate any of this-"

"_Well you should have..._", they turned away, disappearing from the image, "_...It seems your usage to me is now... invalidated._", it was decided so quickly, it shocked nearly all who were in attendence.

"In...validated?", she asked, turning her eyes fully up to the picture... and those eyes... which blinked at her, "What do you mean?", she asked, narrowing her eyes, her teeth bared at them.

However, they only continued, "_It seems I will need to find someone else... more... capable... able to execute a plan more... efficiently.", _the eyes entirely disregarded her.

But she insisted she'd not be ignored, "Answer me!"

They did as asked, flashing to her almost immediately, "_I do accept failure... my dear. It seems I was a bit... too rash, in deciding the fate of Equestria's beloved Canterlot. And it seems my trust in your effectiveness has... downgraded._", they continued... not truly making more of an emotion than a constant... negativity. "_Your results prove... astonishingly distasteful._"

"But-... It wasn't a total failure! You can't just cast us aside!"

"_In more ways than one... Madam... it was... a complete, and utter... failure. One of which... Has produced not even the most surprising of results._", they lowered, the entire image, to her eye-level, "_Nothing more to say about you and your kind._"

"Rrrr!", she grew frustrated, "You owe us! We gave you what you wanted!-"

"_And I repaid you with what you desired... a chance to overthrow Canterlot._", they retorted, almost tauntingly, "_MY debt to you was paid the second I worded you of that wedding, and it's importance._", they turned aside, a looming, amused chuckle, escaping the throat of a most definitely solid... breathing force.

"But-", her eyes widened, her pupils narrowing, in deep shock, "That... This isn't fair!", she roared, her horn glowing darkly, "You cannot leave us here!"

"_Oh but my dear, I shall... you and your brood shall remain in these outlands until I find a use for you... nothing more... nothing __less__._", that last word was a hissing, drull... denouncement.

"But after all we've done!-"

"Like I said... it has been repaid.", they shook left to right, swaying almost... through the air, "There is nothing more I desire from you.", the picture began to fade.

"What?", she stammered, and then lowered her horn, "You will NOT LEAVE US HERE!", her own revengeful magic left her, executing outward, toward the portal. It apparently WAS a portal... The magic entered it with ease, flaring into the other side at full force. But it was halted, on the other end, forcing her magic to a roaring standstill... and soon, being pushed back. A long, glowing horn... if you could call it that... resided on the other side, the magic was a dark red for now. Which flared, and wrapped away at her own, crackling, and sizzling, zapping at the walls of their connection to one another... her offensive making one last grabbing motion for the connection, before being forced out, back to her, taking her off her feet, and grinding her back along the earth... amongst her followers, who dispersed in shock, before gazing back at the image.

The eyes were now accumpanied by a long blade, which curved upward at it's very tip. It was longer than that of the Changeling Queen's... just say... as long as Celestia's. And now even more of their connection's face was... visible. And old, white, graying mane hung down, almost as tattered as her own... in front of the eyes, and decorating around the horn... very old.

The Queen did not take long to come to, her eyes returning to their normal size with one sharp inhale, "Ah!", she squeaked, gazing at the eyes.

They merely stared right back, "_And it seems our next chat will not be for some time as well..._", that was decided most definitely... just now.

"_Eh'toodles... my dear... until we meet again, however... not for some time._", they began to look away, the gas faded, even looking like it had TV static. Before it suddenly closed! But this was different... the energy fell from the air, landing harshly down upon the alter, punishing it with harsh force, cracking it. It broke the chalice, and ultimately... the orb, shattering it in first two... then many pieces.

With one rapid gust of wind... a chilling gale... a cold breeze... the room silenced.

"I-...", the Queen spoke softly, "But... I have dreamt of this day... since I-... was... very small...", but that day will not come... at least not for a long time...

_**Transtion~**_

The eyes... no longer distracted by the failed creatures he so generously assisted... still remained... bodiless. Where they resided was not all darkness, nor total blackness... instead where they remained was just... very dark. The only light accessible to them directly, was the small candle they approached, giving a small glimpse as to what they were. A glint of old metal shown, hanging down from those eyes.

As well as an old, tattered beard, which hung from their chin, the bladed horn was all that was truly visible... glowing from the magic it had just used. It was no doubt this entity was a Unicorn... perhaps even more.

They stared at the small flickering fire, a frown just barely visible on it's face, barely above the long beard, "_Well... So you have proven yourself a... difficulty, my children- the enemy you've faced has been vanquished..._", those eyes tilted shortly, gazing into the candlelight... but in their view... her could see but one thing.

All that was happening BACK... in Canterlot, "_The wedding goes peacefully..."_, they commented, "_How sweet..._", they turned aside, soon... encircling this small stone table, and the one candle atop it, "_Oh my dear Celestia..._", he began, "_Pick up that chin... it is a wedding... not a ba'mitsfa..._", they began to burn, turning a darker orange... almost red, "So pure...", they narrowed... making a shaking motion, back and forth... very slowly, "Well... we know better..."

"... What'ya want me ta do?...", asked a second force, one not so strong...

The eyes opened more widely now, however, still low, and in control... before gazing to the side, "_Hmm... You will see soon enough..._", the ancient voice sighed softly, looking back into the candlelight, "_The Queen sent her message... now... prepare mine..._"

**That's about as good as I can get it as an intro... UGH! My back hurt form typing this... as I tend to lean forward when I do... But was it worth it?... I'll let you decide. Please read, and Review ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's ready for chapter 2? xD... clears throat This'story is going to be perrfect... the kind of story that I have'DREAMED for not so looong...**

* * *

**HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!**

"A righteous ending... isn't it, little sister?", Celestia asked, overlooking from her royal balcony, as the carriage rode away into the night... and the festivities were now just dying away for the night. The princess looked over her shoulder, as Luna stood just behind her.

Luna smiled, before yawning softly, "It has...", she turned around, raising her hooves over the balcony window, "But I fear it is time for us to call it the day... For I grow tired... and thy sun has nearly to rise.", she spread her wings.

"Hm.", Celestia closed her eyes, smiling softly, "Of course...", her own voice was so soft... she herself may as well rest for a grand few hours of her day... it had been quite a week. And that cocoon had not been the most enjoyable of experiences... heavens no.

"Our fairest goodbyes, sister.", Luna smiled softly in return, before swiftly entering the sky... into the stars once more... as the night was nearly over...

Which left Celestia alone... for now of course. She knew she'd surely be joined by her usual staff soon enough. But she didn't exactly desire company... She stepped back into her grand bedroom... off the balcony, and gazed around, a smile softly spread on her gorgeous head. Her eyes were low, and her mane did not flow with so much prime... she was at ease.

Her Bedroom... the main Halls... the foyer of her palace... The library... the Throne room... and eventually... one of the more undesirable places for the while; Where Chrysalis had stayed... disguised as her niece. Celestia would admit openly that she... utterly despised that creature. How dare she nearly ruin both her Niece, and new Nephew's wedding...

She walked in through the now clean, standardized room... no longer made personal by Candence, or Chrysalis... it felt so much purer now. It felt right. OH how many obscene memories this room will bring back to her in years time...

She stopped when she stood in it's marbled center, gazing around very quietly, very carefree. Until... a glint caught her eye.

"Hm?...", she looked to the large, red sheet bed. A small satchel hung from one of the pillars... must have been missed by the Maidmares. Her horn glowed softly, instantly lifting it from it's hanging place of rest, and floating it toward her. It was definitely... her's. As it was very old looking, and quite... crude. Dark brown threading, and torn... how typical.

She sighed softly, her eyes closing, and resting for a moment, as she lifted out whatever was inside. As it was quite... spherical. It happened to be... interesting. A little red orb... a Ruby cut sphere... it wasn't actually spherical, it was cut like say... diamond like... like a Disco ball. Her brow raised, interested as to what Chrysalis may have been doing with such a stone. She examined it very closely...

FWANG! IT seemed to beam against her at her unwanted presence, it dropped out of the air when Celestia lost her magical grip on it's small, delicate form. It whined the entire way down... before it collided with the marble flooring... and ultimately... shattered.

"No.", her eyes were narrowed, as she leaned down to it. What did it do? Why did it... strike out at her? She did not worry above the fact that she was just tad bit interested. But then... something happened that... concerned her.

The small bits of ruby were still... active. In fact, they hummed very lightly, flickering, and whining quietly. Thy seemed to be... enchanted.

And that they were. Moments after they had died out, a small cloud of red dust appeared... it was tampered with by now, as the object carrying it had been destroyed. "_...Canterlot!... A Wedding!... Celestia's Niece!... Chrysalis... FEED..._", the words were a message! A playback device, most likely for Chrysalis to hear... or have heard by now. This was... unexpected. The princess lowered her head down... to hear the last few ramblings of the audio... before it was gone.

She soon raised her head... so Chrysalis wasn't just lucky to have the opportunity at hand... she had been told exactly how to execute her plans. Celestia's eyes narrowed, and she soon left the room... at a hasted stroll. She entered the main palace foyer once more... before she stopped as the doors opened.

And soon, her beloved apprentice stepped in, followed by her closest friends... all of them chatting, and laughing.

But Twilight halted immediately, "Princess Celestia!", she ran forward, "Isn't it great that everything's turned out wonderful?", she asked, smiling. Applejack stepped up, crossing her front hooves, followed by Fluttershy, then Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity... all of them were simply astonished to be in the company of royalty.

"We sure as heck are.", the Cowpony implied, a big smile on her tightly shut eyes.

"Best wedding EVER!", Dash announced, a hoof raised into the air.

"Well I feel highly accomplished, I mean did you see the absolutely lovely dress I recreated JUST for Candence? Simply marvelous!", Rarity pressed a hoof to her chest, excited to have been under such a commission.

Fluttershy's eyes were closed in a very content smile.

And Pinkie was bouncing up and down, in place, "SUPER DUPER wedding Everypony! I can't wait til the NEXT one!", her eyes went in, crossed, and her hair stuck up in her own wacky sense of fun, and happiness. She snorted, and giggled at the thought.

But Celestia could only smile... once, "I am happy you've all had a good night, however-...", she stopped mid sentence... before silencing herself entirely, clearing her throat, "Well... never mind, my little ponies.", she smiled once more... she didn't want to ruin there night for now, "It has been quite a long day for me...", she chuckled.

Twilight cocked brow, thy were all quiet, looking up to her, "Well...'alright.", she smiled, winking, "We'll get out of your mane now.", she said, as they all turned around, smiling up to their goddess Princess.

"Hm...", Celestia smiled at that, "A good day to you all."

They waved as they were nearly closing the door, "Come on everypony!", Twilight shouted over them all, "Lets get a good day's nap!", this was followed by giggles, and laughing... for they were all very tired. They'd wait til the entire activity had been cleaned up before they got on the train back to Ponyville...

While they would sleep... the Sun Goddess would read up on a number of things. As the next half hour went by, and she had received her very mild pampering by the servants... to a very quick bath... to she herself brushing her mane... she soon was at the fireplace. Only rather than just sleeping... she had a thin, red book in front of her. A spell book of course. But she wasn't planning on using magic...

Floating beside her head, was one of the ruby fragments... she wanted to know how exactly this one was created... a messenger item could be created easily... but one that lashed out at an undesirable eavesdropper was an entirely different story.

However, no matter what she read through... she received not answer... nothing above possibly a malfunction in the magic itself. But no... Chrysalis would have been too powerful for that type of mistake... and whoever had given it to her... seemed an unlikely candidate for such folly... well... for all she knew of course.

She sighed very softly, closing her eyes once more... but then... a knock at the door, "You may enter.", she called out, setting the book down, in a closed position... it had nothing of use to her anyway. Neither did the last six books did either.

The door opened very abruptly, and soon, three guards entered, "Lady Celestia.", one acknowledged her.

"You may speak, fellow protector..."

"We hate to interrupt your personal studies... but we bare news from the surrounding watch towers.", the tallest, and most broad of them was he who spoke. Stepping forward, he cleared his throat, "All of the towers along the main roads to Canterlot... have all reported sightings of a mysterious Stallion on the run."

"And why is this such a concern?", Celestia asked politely, raising another book, her eyes very calm.

"Well... he seems to be heading directly this way.", he added, eyes looking all about the room, "We have tried to halt him, but whenever we get close... he seems to just... run faster. Ehm, we've also received a description... whoever chases him seems to experience the ground heating up whenever he got out of their reach... We believe he's trying to get here without distraction."

"And how long until he arrives?...", she asked softly.

The guard captain looked aside, "Well... from what our last report tells us... he was last seen narrowing down to the last twenty miles, my lady."

Celestia sighed, setting her book down again... well... good time to at least dismiss for the rest of the night, "Prepare for his arrival...", she told them, "If he is harmless... allow him passage.", of course she expected nothing above harmless... the risk of losing Canterlot was over. What could possibly happen next?

"Very well, your majesty...", they backed out, their golden armor glinting in the small fireplace light.

When the door closed, Celestia merely gazed out the window, to the lands surrounding the great capitol... what a week. With soft, delicate exhale, she turned to the fireplace, her horn, glowing, and brimming with magical energy... doused the fire without water... darkening the room.

She strolled to her bed slowly... resting atop the soft bed covers. It was time for sleep, in her mind... nothing more, she was so exhausted. But when she rested her head onto the soft pillow beside her... she found it, not impossible... but very difficult to fall asleep tonight. Why... she did not know... but for now... even IN her sleep... the sun would still rise early morning.

_**Transition~**_

_Chrysalis has sent her message... prepare mine..._

_Take it to Canterlot... directly to Princess Celestia... Tell her it from an old... Mmm... well... Very old, friend of her's... from many... many years ago..._

_In one week's time, one more... glorious ceremony, regarding the lovely bride, and her new groom... shall take place in Canterlot... That will be our new beginning... For if we can remove even the slightest of problems from our mist... Our success shall be... utmost assured._

_If the guard give you any trouble... dispose of them... nothing irrational of course... Can't have a fight breaking out... it would make me look... bad..._

_Be as delicate as you can..._

**This is mostly filler chapter, for when I get around to tomorrow, I needed this out of the way to add just a liiiittle bit more info, that and... I needed something else to do before I went on. Oh and whats THIS?... xD Shining Armor, and Candence are coming BACK?... oh that's right... they're just on a honeymoon! Lol, no one really made that clear to me til I thought about it.**

**Yes, in one final honor, not for the WEDDING, but Celestia's thankfulness to Shining Armor's years of service... she is throwing one more ball in his honor... Ay, what a week xD. You don't really need to know this, but it's not really important anyway.**

**For now though... I'm going to pass out for the night, aright?... NIGHT!**

**Again, sorry if this disappoints, actually a few mildly important things happen in this chapter... so not a total loss... it was just best to get it out of my hair and whatnot.**

**And yes I promise there will be more of the Mane six AFTER this chapter... lots more, mkay? xD... I just didn't have the patience for them right now... but at least they were in a chitter chatter character right now...**

**Also, as an added bonus, I will most definately have one or two concept Arts of certain characters within... idk some point during the story. Ill link it when it's up, mkay? lol, alright well... NOW im going to sleep. Night everybody.**

**~Lugitorix**


	3. Chapter 3

_**FInally the moment has Arriiived... now Chapter THREE, sits right before our eyyyess!**_

**I just cant get that out of my head... and you can do whatever the hell you want with that song as well... to the point where it will get stuck even longer xD. I swear I listened to it so much, that it actually hurt! I got a throbbing headache that I JUST slept off for the night.**

**Also, I thank the well for your reviews, two of which were just assumptions, and agreements on several opinions buuut... opinions all the same ;D I encourage them.**

**Also, even if Chrysalis was expelled in the first chapter, I promise... in more ways than one... that you shall see her again. Lol, I can't just COMPLETELY exclude one of the best MLP villains ever! One who brought magic to the show as a WEAPON for the first time, ever.**

* * *

When the tweeting of the morning doves came flouncing into the room... it caused a stir in all of their beds. Leaving the windows open made a very good alarm system... so long as some of them would wake up in the first place.

Fluttershy was of course... the only one to rise from her bed, floating a few inches of the ground, stretching, and yawning, her mane rustled, and tangled from such a very long night's sleep. She was utterly exhausted from the celebrations... however... it was only ten AM. Yes, she was quite an early bird one might say... always on call to help her young animal friends. Her eyes were curved upward, happily closed as she flew to the window, resting softly on the sill, as a dove stood in front of her.

"Good morning Mr... and Mrs. Dove.", she greeted, as a second one joined the first, "Did you have fun at the wedding like we did?", she giggled softly at their nods, and soft bird calls.

"Didn't the bride look soo lovely?", she asked, smiling very softly...

Twilight merely turned over in her sleep, the bed farthest to the very last window in their room... beside the bookshelf of course. And a candlelight. Between both her and Fluttershy, they went in an unaverage order... Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity... whom all slept in complete peace... well... save for Pinkie Pie, as she was quite the oddling of the group.

Rolling along her back every-so often, messing up her covers, even snoring at some points. It was strange... when she inhaled, her cotton candy hair fluffed inward, against her... and when she breathed out... it puffed out like usual.

Rarity slept in her usual bed gown, and of course... the sleep shades, that mint green patch she strapped over her eyes... to keep out the light. She of course, slept in near complete silence... save for the snoring, which made her ear, closest to Pinkie, twitch, and flutter every-so often.

Applejack slept quite sound, obviously, she always had her hat nearby... in fact, it was laid atop her sheets, directly over her belly. Her eyes were shut lightly, but she was quite a heavy sleeper this time around... it had been a long week...

Rainbow Dash of curse, slept almost as restlessly as Pinkie Pie, squirming about in her bed every once in a while, and of course... a Daring-Do book at her side... probably had been up all last night reading it.

Fluttershy gazed very politely behind her, "Oh don't worry about them... they've had a long few days, and just need their sleep.", she closed her eyes in a very happy smile, of all creatures... birds were one of her most sociable with her, "And I must say... your vocals were very good during the wedding song.", she had begun to fix her mane a tad bit, as it hung down over her eyes...

The began to chirp back to her, practically smiling back to her...

But then the bedroom door slammed open, sending them away in a panic... not only that, but startling Fluttershy to the point where she fell out of the air, onto her rump.

"Everypony wake up!", Spike came running in, mostly running passed everyone, and to Twilight.

"Huh?-Whuh?-Uuh'waht'n tarnation?-", Applejack popped out from her covers, rubbing her eyes.

Pinkie Pie woke up, almost like a popping balloon, "Morning Spike!", she smiled widely, though her hair in a tangled mess.

Rarity sat up, "Spike... you know it's more courteous to knock before you enter, darling..."

Rainbow Dash flailed, "WHA!", wiggling about until she fell clean out of bed, "Hey! What gives?", she sat up, half her face concealed by that of the bed sheets.

Spike skid to a halt in front of Twilight, shaking her about.

"Ah!- Spiiike!", she tried to shove him away, before she sat up, her hair frizzy, and tangled as well, "What's going on?...", she asked, her eyes low, and sleepy looking, before she shook her head, trying to wake up.

"It's important!", he raised his arms into the air, looking at everypony around him, "There's a new Unicorn in town!"

… Of course... THAT on it's own accomplished nothing more than a long, annoyed, and audacious groan.

"Yeah?", Applejack began, "Lemme guess... the'great and'a powerful?-"

"No!", the baby dragon crossed his arms, and huffed, "Anything but that!... He showed up at the Canterlot gate an hour ago.", his eyes narrowed, "And he wants to speak directly with Princess Celestia!", his arms went up in the air... trying to snap them out of their trances.

"What would just ONE Unicorn want with the Princess?", Dash inquired, her head still not yet fully unveiled from her bed covers, "It's not like another invasion of bug... things, again!", her hooves grabbed the blanket, and she wrapped herself up once more.

"But that's not the point.", Spike added, waddling back over to Twilight, however, still gazing about at everyone else, almost a glare, "Princess Celestia wants all of you in the palace before he is allowed in! She said it's something of great importance!"

Twilight rubbed her eyes again, still baggy, and tired, "Ugh... fiine...", of course, they had no choice anyway. With a swift motion, she was free from the covers, hopping out of bed, "Did she say anything else?..."

"Um... no, that was it, actually...", Spike put a claw to his chin, "She didn't really tell me much else."

"Well, if it the Princess of Equestria calling us to her royal palace...", Rarity stood, already, her mane in tip-top condition, well pampered, and ready to leave... already. "Then we should not keep her waiting, shall we?"

"Ugghhh...", Dash tried to cover herself more heavily, "You can go without me.", she stated, before having the covers ripped off my none other than Applejack.

"Sorry hon, no slackers'ere.", she announced.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go... I'll go.", her wings lifted her to her hooves.

Fluttershy soon joined the conversation, "Do you think everything's alright?... After all..."

"Yeah... A'mean... we DID just save Canterlot'n comp'ny uh few days ago... ya think that Changelin's comin back?"

Twilight was just brushing her mane to a more presentable appearance, "Well whatever it is... It's best we not ignore the Princess Celestia's calling... I can only imagine of what she's about to tell us.", she looked back at her friends, unsure of what was to happen, "I mean... anything could go wrong after what's happened in the past few days... Everypony knows that.", Twilight was just thankful it most likely had nothing to do with her Brother, or new Sister...

The brush plopped back down onto the dresser, "Lets go everypony!"

_**Transition~**_

The doors to the might Canterlot Palace opened, and soon, the Mane Six, accompanied by Spike... entered the grand hall. Great portraits of both Canterlot, and Equestrian history, from their founding, to present day decorated this place.

"I must say, I've never been here before.", Rarity walked alongside Twilight... though she got no answer.

"Princess Celestia!", Twilight trotted forward, followed by the lot of them, "You sent for us?", she asked.

The Princess stood at the very end of the hallway, gazing up at one of the paintings, an odd painting, a dark painting. The colors oh so transmuted, and outright unpredictable. It was something she had... maybe been staring at for a while, until she was interrupted of course, "Ah, Twilight Sparkle.", she bowed her head with a smile, but soon frowned, standing more firm, "I am sorry to wake you all to unexpectedly... but we've a... guest.", something seemed concerning about that.

Twilight cocked a brow, tilting her head, but before she could speak.

"Is he moving to Canterlot?", Pinkie Pie bounced into the front, smiling widely, "I could throw a party for him!", she squealed. To this outburst, both AJ, and Dash expressed their most sincere embarrassment, their heads turning aside, smiling uneasy... perhaps not the best time Pinkie Pie... maybe later.

"I'm afraid not.", Celestia sighed, lowering her eyes, "He arrived asking council with me... what for, I do not know"

"Council?", Rarity asked, tilting her head oddly... an odd choice of words.

The Princess nodded, "Not only does he wish to speak with me... I fear there is more to his arrival than a simple word.", she turned toward a grand white marble, gold rimmed door... it was beside them, it was the door to the palace dining room, "I did not wish to concern you all until the time came... but a number of issues have showed themselves to my eyes... and they cannot be ignored... even for the shortest period of time.", her eyes narrowed, looking off into the distance, very dominantly... she was unhappy.

"Do you even know what he wants?", Twilight asked, stepping a hoof forward.

"Not in the slightest... he has not arrived yet... the guards are putting him on a temporary leash... We've not learned great things about him in the past few hours..."

"So what'ya want us to do?", Rainbow asked, flying a few feet off the ground, crossing her hooves with a smile, ready to take on any assignment given to her.

Celestia smiled, her eyes still very strong, yet low, and graceful, "I want you all present when I speak with him-", but there was a rummaging from down the hall. Celestia looked back, her eyes wide, a frown on her delicate face, as the rest of the Mane Six practically mimicked her. Six guards, few of them armed with spears even... came barging in.

"Princess Celestia! The messenger has escaped!"

There was a very loud unlocking off the great door behind them. Making them all look up in shock, and awe. A dark red magic was at work, slowly opening the double doors, large enough to practically be city gates. Inside, the room was lit ever so peacefully by the sun. The windows allowed all light into the room, the table had, even in the daytime, candles lit, the pictures were straight, the dining table was in perfect condition... nothing seemed wrong.

Inside, there was one thing that stuck out... but they had to look at it for quite a while to notice why it was so... out of the ordinary. The fireplace. It was lit, and it was lit very finely... however.

There were no logs to be lit or burned, nothing around the structure... and nothing inside of it.

And there... right THERE, beside the fireplace, leaning against it, enjoying the warmth it gave him. Was a dark Colt... a Colt, not a Stallion. His coat was that of a paper gray color, his tail, and mane... a long, thin, very pale red, almost glossy-looking. His eyes were closed, but when the group entered, staring at him, they opened rather politely.

Celestia entered, agape at him... she could see how he was mistaken for a Stallion, as he was quite tall, and very broad for a Colt... however, he did not look over-exaggeratedly powerful. In fact... he looked like a royal guard, out of his armor... a rare sight one might add, "How did you get in here?"

That question seemed to liven him right up, as he stood straight very quickly, very leeringly... with a smile, "Ahhh, Princess Celestia... I wouldn't worry yourself with the minor details, that's not why I'm here..."

"Your name is Solster Fire.", the Princess accused, "You're wamted for being an arsonist.", her accusation was... correct. The girls all looked up to her, but then to the Colt.

"And a bit NarcisSIST.", he brushed his hoof along his mane, gazing into one of the mirrors on the wall, "Buuut... that's beside the point...", he looked back at them, he was more or less just taunting them, "Come on my lady... take a fine seat...", he chuckled, sitting himself down into the throne chair at the far end of the dining table... a place only for royalty... he wanted to show his highest disrespect.

However, the Princess only took a seat at her own, "If you insist.", she then glared very lightly, "I do not have much patience... given my circumstances. What is it that you are here for?"

Twilight frowned, her mouth opened in a slight... confusion, as she, and the rest of them entered, watching the visitor on the far end.

To their surprise, and to possibly irritate the lovely princess... the Colt merely smiled, his eyes looking down to the table before him, his horn glowing darkly, raising a tall, thin pitcher of water... pouring it into a tall crystal glass, "Oh but you'd be surprised how much patience I have... after all... whatever you've got on your mind, I don't really care for either way.", he twiddled his hoof along the very top of the glass... getting that pretty whine... a sound only crystal-ware could make.

He slid his hoof around, many times... until the last- Was a NASTY streak, a high pitched cry of the glass' abuse... yet it looked like he did nothing at all. He soon levitated it up, and guided it to his lips, "Mmm...", he chuckled, setting it down... then, almost unexpectedly, he attempted to... lighten the mood.

"I must say, you all look lovely this fine morning...", he turned aside, "How have you all been?"

Applejack seemed to be the most intrigued, cocking a brow, narrowing the other, until she curiously answered, "Coulda been a lot worse..."

Twilight Sparkle sat at the first chair beside Celestia, on the right of her, her ears lowered, a frown on her face.

Celestia frowned... what was this Colt's game? "It's not been easy for us, I can say such a thing."

"Well from what I've heaaard.", he shrugged, a very opportunistic grin, his eyes on the easy side, a dark orange, "And... well, let me just say... Canterlot...", he raised the glass to the window, at the nearly destroyed city, "Looks oh so lovely in the summertime.", he looked down, and let out a very quick laugh... the glass setting beside his empty plate.

The Princess sat more upright, "Enough. What do you want?", she commanded him.

To which he merely replied with a leering smile, "My lady, dontcha worry one bit... I ain't here to be collectin anything uh value, or to ask anythin tedious...", he blinked, his expression changing very easily, to something more dark, "I just wanted to warn you..."

Rainbow Dash had been listening for only a minute, but his sarcasm, and rudeness had gotten the best of her, "Warn her about what?", she was flying, right before the Colt, staring with him eye-to-eye.

He initially pulled his head in, but soon, relaxed, smiling, puckering his lips, and blowing a long, white stream of smoke into her face, "I don't believe I was talkin to you... Loyalty.", he gave her a low, toothy smile... tilting his head to look to all the others.

Dash had recoiled, coughing a bit, "What gives?-"

"-Uhh, sugar Cube, best get on back'ere for something bad happens?", Applejack recommended, smiling uneasily... she could tell that this wasn't exactly going very well.

Rarity only gazed at the visitor, she had actually wore black sunglasses, low, rectangular ones... to hopefully look more official... but now they were slipping down her snout... she was a tad bit distracted. Spike gulped, walking around the table with a plate of appetizers... why?... he hoped it would... maybe EASE the tension... the only one who accepted food was the Colt himself... well... make that two as Pinkie was so caught up, she grabbed an entire handful of snacks, and stuffed her face.

The colt fiddled with one of the celery sticks, "I want ta be utmostley clear with you... They want you to relinquish your crown."

...Silence...

Celestia's pupils narrowed, her eyes wide, agape... did he really just say such a thing?

"HA!", Rainbow Dash pounded the table with her hoof, zooming up to him once more, "As if the Princess would ever do something like that! What for, anyway?", this set her on a course to completely assault him with questions.

"Cant say.", he answered the Pegasus, smiling in such a calm tone, "Not permitted to...", a soft, looming chuckle escaped his throat, his ears rose from his mane, they had been concealed... the one thing that truly stuck out on him... they were very long, and pointed. They looked like an Imp's... but he was all Unicorn.

"Who's they?", Twilight asked for the princess.

He looked from the Pegasus... to the unicorn down on the far end of the table, "As much as I'd like ta answer yer question, sweetheart... I can't... not... permitted to.", he turned back to Dash.

"You can't just not tell us!", Dash accused, before suddenly being pulled back by the tail... Twilight's magic reeling her in like a fish.

Pinkie Pie suddenly burst into action, "No way-de-addy-way would Celestia get rid of her crown!", she growled, much like a big cat, in an attack position on TOP of the table, "Not. Even. For. a. Special Party guest!"

Rarity scoffed, "Why the NERVE.", she turned her head away.

"you gotta be kiddin me...", Applejack began, laughing almost, "Aint no pony can just make her give up the crown like that... hoo'WEE you gotta be pullin our leg!", she smiled... but she'd a much worse feeling than that.

All the Colt did, was frown... very blandly at them all, "You think I'd come this far justa yank yer chain?", he smiled very amused of their denial, he rested a hoof on the table... gazing at them from twenty two chairs away.

Celestia had been quiet for so long, she soon closed her eyes, a frown crossing her face... this was unheard of. She stood, "You believe you have the right to stand before me, and ask me to relinquish my crown to this... _They?_"

He smiled leeringly to her, "Why... yes.", he looked left, and right, his long, sharp ears down a little as he inquisitively began a little exercise, "Say this candlestick...", he pulled forth a tall wax candle, his horn, sparking, and giving it a tiny flame, which only got bigger, "Is Equestria...", he smiled softly, but then, "Now... they want you to know... if you don't give them the crown, and renounce your power...", he shrugged very slowly, and suddenly blew out the flame, "Simple as that, my lady.", he indeed had a very mild southern twang.

Celestia narrowed her eyes, and got out of her chair, "Get out.", her horn hastily opened the very large doors.

The colt lowered his head aside, but his eyes never left her, "So hasty ta be rid uh me, ah?"

"Get out, now.", she showed him little sympathy... how dare this colt enter her palace and demand such a thing! By now, Twilight, and company were at her side... making sure he left without any trouble... The six guard were on the other side of the door, standing at attention, three spears lowered, ready to escort him off the premises.

But he only smiled, "If ya insist, my lady... but I think it'd be best if ya... heed ma warnin, as they do not like to be ignored... especially by you.", however the door shut harshly on him at the end of the hall...

This left one last guard, "My lady?", he asked, standing at attention.

"Double the guard.", she did not want a reply, nor question... just that he get it done. Closing the dining room doors on him, and looking down to the Mane Six, where she stopped, she frowned.

This was going to be a looong night.

**Duh duuuhhh... So, someone is demanding Celestia's crown? But do they want THE crown, or the power behind it? The throne? He did not elaborate did he?... no. **

**I've also decided to maybe cut this story into 3 parts, each a separate, ten chapter story entirely. It's not hard to write, so it goes pretty fast for me anyway... and... I enjoy it ^^. Also, PM me! Because Part 2 is entirely definable, and out in the open to the point where I will require ASISSTANCE! But... Take note, only one of you will be selected as a collaborator, and I will look into your own stories to see if you are able to fit the bill.**

**No hints, not spoilers, and no Trailers! xD... none of those the second you are chosen. I know this is not the most professional story... but I always look for ways to interact with my audience, big or small.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back for chapter four. Not much to say for now, unless I ramble... ya im gonna risk it. Anyway, so, lots of good HIT reception on 1-3, as the story may or may not pop up at the beginning ever two days or so, hopefully. The plot on it's own is not difficult to follow, unless... well... had one question on the last chapter.**

**Ill answer it, one of the voices, specifically the one who asks: "What do ya want me ta do?..."... the Colt you say in the last chapter is he. I can tell you this because you should have picked it up at the end of chapter 1, and the end of Chapter two, and THEN the full chapter three. **

* * *

**Also, for now this is a tad bit plot-fodder...-ish. I have an idea, but mostly I'm spewing this out as it goes along, which isn't very professional buuut... hey, what'ya gonna do? Hang me? XD Also, still open, once Chapter ten is through, it calls the end of this full part and we go into the equivalent of what TV calls a... "Next Episode" of sorts.**

In that dark place...

The sound of an amused chuckle, flounced around the empty tunnels... when the light shown on it, it seemed to be an old... tomb. Or... perhaps a temple of sorts... who's location is beyond even a greater knowledge. As back in the most dreary of places... where only one shard of light could reach... but twas not pure, it was not clean, it was very pale. And it all shined directly into... that room.

Again, the candle burned, being the very focal point of any real light... but it's presence was, as one would put it... very indifferent, as even it's old flame couldn't dispel one foot of the darkness.

But then, the flame died, as though blown out temporarily, as the Colt himself had done so... yes, the one from earlier that day, "Satisfied?", he asked.

"_I take it... she refused?",_ the walls on the far side of the room, of old, pale cut stone, covered with both moss, and damp, dirt, and even grime. The eyes emerged, from the Colt's view, whatever they were attached to... was nearly two thirds as tall as Celestia herself.

"Oh heck no, she conceived almost instantly... set the crown down right on that there fancy dinin room table uh hers.", the younger, very broad Unicorn strolled around the small alter, eying the candle, his own eyes glowing a bit, but he was the only true visible being in the room.

"_And she did not take you seriously?...", _they asked, tilting in the air, they had a very dark, scarlet color this time... as they seemed to change regularly.

"Ha... could ya even consider it a joke?", the colt replied, leaning agaisnt the alter, "She had me thrown out the door before I could even finish.", a smile shown across his face, "Though she did command one of her captains ta double the guard uh course... But save fer that..."

"_Solster... my boy, you've done very well... perhaps I should have sent you with the Changelings... might have been so much more of an... amusing success."_, they slowly floated towards him... the body they seemed to sillhuoette looked more like a cloud of shadows, than a real form... as they glided so smoothly through the air.

Solster chuckled, sitting back agaisnt the cold stone... which warmed upon his very touch, "I'm flattered-"

"_But I still have my doubts..."_, they turned away, approaching the wall, dismissing the Unicorn so easily.

The Unicorn sat up, "Hey!", his eyes narrowed, before he groaned, approaching from behind, and off to the side, "So... what exactly did ya have in mind after this?...", his eyes fell lamely, almost dissapointed with this being.

"_Isn't it obvious?..."_, they looked back at him... though now they RAISED from off the gorund, nearing many times his height, gazing down upon him with those... eyes.

"Well no ya never actually told me beyond this mornin.", the Colt looked aside, still unimpressed... he found it a bad idea to doubt, as the eyes came screeching down to him, growing in size, and ferocity, taking on size of a creature that probably could not even fit in this room.

"_DON'T Question MY sanity, BOY!"_, they commanded, the voice very cackling, and dark, _"For one so smart, ye should not have trouble assuming my next move!_", they turned aside, a harsh force smacking the unicorn upside the head.

"Ah!", he grit his teeth, his pale red mane began to steam, his eyes glaring, "...Nah...", he calmed down soon, "Sorry... but I don't really know what ta expect from you."

They shrunk again, before falling into that of their OWN, unimpressed, and irritated gaze into the distance_, "And I call you an apprentice..."_, they seemed to shake, before they chuckled deeply... looking back to him, _"Have you not... gazed into the fires?..._"

Solster stared back, before slouching almost with a sigh, "Yes...", he grumbled, "I've taken a look once or twice?-"

"_And what did you see?..."_, the entity asked with a very mundane voice, those eyes, were now low, and... tired.

He raised his head once more, "I saw another festival.", Solster replied.

"_That festival..."_, they began, _"Is the return of the newly wedded couple;... Shining Armor, and the Princess Cadenza... on as five years ago to the day of this... festival... Shining Armor had been inaugerated as Captain of the Royal guard."_, the eyes turned full round to face Solster,_ "That is where I shall make my true appearance."_, they announced.

"So, lemme get this straight...", the unicorn stepped forward, dare not entering the blackness of the entity... but he paced before it, "You want to enter Canterlot, just like Chrysalis... and this time purposely show yourself to Celestia?...", he asked, cocking a brow.

"_That is correct... my boy."_

"...Old man, yer startin ta scare me inta thinkin workin fer you is a baaad idea.", he slouched against the wall.

But they merely chuckled, even closing, stirring back and forth, _"Dear child..._", they began, "_You fail to understand the magnitude of what power I can tamper with._", they reopened, glaring his way, though... with a tauntish, very knowledgeable gaze. But they mellowed rather boredly, looking aside, "_You shall see... very soon..._", they seemed to clear their... throat? "_Did you bring the girl?._.."

Solster raised his head, "Who?-oh...", he looked away, "Yeah...", he seemed rather tired from his travels, figuring he may rest for a while, even in such an unpleasant environment, "She said she would arrive in the mornin..."

The eyes turned around, to look upon him, "_...Good."_, they darkened rather quickly, dimming until they were barely visible, _"... You did, tell her of the consequences, correct?..."_

The unicorn turned over onto his stomach, gazing into the blackness, "Yes.", Solster Fire replied, his long, sharp ears falling, "She said she didn't care fer the cost... only that she got what she wanted... She said she'd do anythin ta see it through..."

They fiercely widened a little, before narrowing again, _"Good...",_ they began to nod, _"Very good...",_ in a short manner of silence, the room grew... colder, _"Now... leave me..."_, they turned away again, floating to the darkest part of the underground...

The unicorn sat up, "Heh... thought you'd never ask...", he rubbed his eyes, before standing... but before he left, he halted, and looked to the blackness, "You wouldn't know anything about... attraction... would ya?", he asked.

The eyes, before they vanished, halting very... abruptly, before looking back, "_... Why do you ask... Solster."_

The unicorn's ears fell, his mane falling more limply, "Just... wonderin-"

"_Enough to know that it can escalate into something far greater...",_ they looked into the darkness that was it's refuge, "_Something that can destroy you..._", with a very slow... blink, "_Or in my case.._.", they narrowed, _**"Feed you."**_, a low, despicable huff escaped the throat, something very short of a chuckle, or laugh. they had been amused just now... and Solster knew it.

"...Right.", he turned away, readying to leave this place before it left him alone to face the... other dark. But before he could make for the passageway...

"_Solster Fire..._", came that voice, "_Don't let it consume you._", it echoed...

That got him to leave in all the more haste... escape to the far more welcoming darkness the night time wilderness had to offer... where in the world they were exactly?... one would not know. But it did not matter...

Not now...

Not ever...

**Sorry about such a short chapter, but here at least you do learn a few things that are going to happen. Seems unlike Chrysalis, They had decided to openly reveal themselves to Celestia in person. Why? Idk ^^'... lol. I'm very anxious. **

**I'd have more to tell you but... seems I'm all out of ideas for the night, and are tired... perhaps this wasn't the best of chapters, nor the best of ideas to rush it but... let me know what you think anyway.**

**Also, the link to the appearance of the Unicorn Solster Fire: h t t p : / gaveniterix . deviantart .com /#/ d4xao4o (Just delete all unnecasary spaces)**

**I also promise, that after this, every chapter will exceed 2000 words.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back ya'll ^^, lovin my 800+ hits, not a huge lot, but bigger than my last two stories would be... combined lol. Anywho, no worries to those who are a tad bit bored with the progress, none worries, things will escalate soon enough.**

**But for now, we take it nice and slow...**

**Oh btw, if anyone hasn't seen Solster Fire yet, then you must go back to chapter three, and at the bottom of the page, the link is there. Just delete all the spaces, and you'll be fine. You know, it was the Unicorn that just RECENTLY asked Celestia to relieve her crown and whatnot? Twas a very lazily done picture by my standards... as I was the one who drew it of course ^^ yes, my dA account is Gaveniterix. And to be all friendly about it, I give you ALL the opprotunity to commission me ^^!**

**I'll accept just about anything so long as it is just the character... MAYBE I'll try a little background and whatnot. But aside form those few things... no.**

**For now... let us feast! * lightning strike across the sky * To Equestria!**

* * *

Canterlot was becoming more and more complete by the hour... the buildings nowhere near as toppled, and the skies no longer smoked with ash. The sun was just reaching it's highest point, and thank Celestia, it had at least been made presentable that night of the true wedding. Most of the ponies just went about their daily business... back to their normal lives.

The only real thing left laying about was probably the obscene number of unfilled craters, left by the changelings prior to their exodus at the hand of Cadence, and Shining Armor's love for one another. As numerous ponies ran about, helter scelter, in order to fill them in before any real cargo arrived to travel the roads... couldn't have say, a wagon tipping over, and spilling it's contents while on the simplest of strolls up the road.

Almost into the afternoon, the market places have reopened for business, being as Canterlot was nearly back to it's usual working capacity.

"Uhhmm...", came a familiar voice, "Perfect!", it sounded happy... well why wouldn't Twilight Sparkle be, when she is more than ahead of schedule, "With B Team complete filling in the upper part of Canterlot, you can begin filling in the craters in the lower part of Canterlot.", she smiled.

"You got it miss Sparkle... we'll be done by dinnah time.", a rugged, tough-looking construction worker answer, quite confident when he broke away from her, rejoining his own work force.

"Ha, can you believe how fast all the repairs are going around here?", Spike asked, walking on her other side, "Its a good thing the Princess made you head of scheduling.", he pointed the quill pen to her, and winked.

The purple Unicorn blushed a bit, looking away, "Oh Spike, I'm sure anypony could lay out a well organized work plan, just as god as I can.", she smiled, her eyes closed, and very happy.

"Well I doubt it... no pony's as organized as you... no pony could even come CLOSE.", he smiled, however rolling his eyes. Spike knew better than to question Twilight, and her odd desire to be completely organized... bottom line, it wasn't good for his health.

It wasn'y long until their stroll led them back onto the main road toward the palace, the Broadway of Canterlot one might say. And while Twilight was busy looking about, seeing all the reparations being made far ahead of schedule... Spike was a tad bit quiet.

"... Hey Twilight... you get the feeling... Uh, I don't know... that something bad might come of what happened... yesterday?", he scratched the top of his head with the sharp end of the frill, brushing back his frills, and tingling his scales uneasily.

"Hm?", she looked down to him, "What'ya mean?", her question seemed unconcerned, "Oh.", she smiled, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure it was just Somepony trying to take advantage of averted crisis.", she stopped at a major intersection, her eyes low with confidence... seeing as the world around them was straight peaceful, "I mean come on...", she looked both ways, before they both crossed... well... Spike was lagging behind her a little, "What could possibly be worse than the Changeling Queen?"

"Woah!", Spike dodged a wagon wheel that had passed by rather closely... as the streets were nearly packed like they normally should be, "Well!... It's just... you're not the least bit worried? I mean... that guy didn't look like he was joking around..."

However, Twilight merely chuckled, "That guy also happened to be an esteemed criminal, who happened to be more focused on Rainbow Dash, than the Princess' crown.", her eyes were low, her smile... quite amused. Twilight seemed to still be so happy after the wedding.

Spike stopped at yet another green light on the main road, "Uh, really?... I thought he was looking at you more?...", he scratched his forehead again, but then perked, "Maybe he thought you were something else?"

Her eyes perked wide open, a sudden blush heating up on her cheeks... why was it so embarrassing... she highly doubted it anyway. So she just laughed nervously, "Oh Spike... you know I don't have time for that kind of thing.", she soon raised her head high, "Aaand-besides... he wasn't really my type.", she entered a trot, her dragon following as close as he could, "A little too loose canon for me.", she rolled her eyes... she was being a bit too kind.

"But what about Celestia doubling the guard?", this did make the mare stop mid stride, and look back at him.

She tilted her head, one eye narrowing, looking up at the sky, "I'm sure Celestia's just a little overwhelmed is all.", and they continued.

"But who's They?", he followed up, "And why does he want the crown?", he had to run to catch up at some points of their short little journey.

But Twilight merely sighed, looking aside, "I don't know the answer to all your questions, Spike...", before she huffed, "Nor do I think we should all barricade the streets because of some optimistic Colt, trying to make a quick bit off the Princess' crown.", it wasn't like Twilight was being unreasonable, her belief was very level-headed... nothing out of the ordinary to explain something that's received too much hype.

Spike however, panting, and sputtering as he caught up with her, "Well... I guess... you could be... right...", he sucked in a large gulp of air, before slouching against a roadside lamp, "Why are we in such a hurry?...", he asked.

"Huh?", Twilight looked back, still her smile quite enlightened, "Ohh that's right...", she rolled he eyes upon herself, before letting Spike hop up onto her back, "I forgot to tell you..."

"Tell me... what?", he asked, leaning forward, rubbing his head... Twilight sure trotted fast... she nearly K. him.

"My brother's coming home in a few days!", she announced excitedly... but then blushed rather sheepishly, as she drew attention... "Well... for another celebration."

"A bachelor party?", he perked up... but then he too smiled sheepishly.

"Ugh, noo...", she rolled her eyes with a soft smile, "Three days from now is Shining Armor's fifth anniversary as captain of the royal guard!", this time she wasn't as loud, just peppy about it, "And since he's gotten married, it makes it all the more special.", she crossed another intersection, approaching the palace.

"Sooo... why didn't we just have the wedding, and the party on the same day?", Spike asked when the doors opened for them, royal guards raising their spears, low smiles on their calm faced as Twilight, and Spike entered.

"Oh... well... I don know.", she answered passively, "Must be something to do with the type of ceremony. Liiike... a medal ceremony.", Twilight smiled widely, entering the stairwell.

"Heh... actually, that's exactly what it is.", she added after a moments walk up the winding steps, "The Silver Stallion.", she proudly put a hoof to her chest, "And Princess Celestia has asked me to look after it up until the ceremony begins.", she was more calm by now, more respectful, and polite... and quite... as she did not want to disturb any who may be on the other sides of the walls.

"So it's a high honor to get a Silver Stallion?", Spike asked, sitting up, touching his toes with a curious stare.

"Very high honor... it's not often someone's just given the highest Medal of Honor... they've had to have done numerous great deeds in their service to not only Princess Celestia... but Equestria as a whole.", she entered the main library, her view becoming that of one gigantic place... a good way to spend some of her own time, as something she usually did anyway.

After all, Twilight loved her books.

And it was quite the library indeed, a place she'd come many times before she moved to Ponyville. The last time she'd come here was quite a long time ago... at least by her memory. The day she learned Nightmare Moon was rising once again... which turned into one big adventure... one with which she met each and every one of her closest friends. Almost like a twist of fates. Well... perhaps to her it might have been.

"What are some of the things you're brother's done?", Spike asked, hopping off her back, taking a seat at one of the lounge areas, kicking back and resting the back of his head on his claws.

Twilight had already collected a few temporary reads... looking for a few she wanted to check out before they left for the rest of the afternoon. Flipping through the book at a rapid pace... picking certain chapters, and pages to sample... before she put them in one of two piles; The smaller Take-home pile... or the stack of put-backs. She stopped upon his asking.

"Well, lots of things... already you've seen how he and Cadence saved all of Canterlot from the changelings.", she smiled proudly of her brother.

"Yeah but... didn't YOU help with that one?", Spike asked, giving her a nonchalant look.

Twilight smiled softly, "But even I probably couldn't have pulled off something like that... the way my brother did.", she looked off to other parts of Library, "I mean... didn't you see how their magic together sent an entire Changeling army running with their thorax' between their legs?", Twilight was practicaly a pile of admiration by now.

Spike looked aside, "Right...", before he sat up, eyes perking up a little, "So what exactly are you looking for?", he gestured to her books.

Twilight set another two back onto a nearby shelf, "Well, Seeing as we'll be here til next week, seems like the best time to learn a few new spells or two."

There was a sudden rustle in the rear end of the library. Followed by a soft grumble, and grating... someone was instantly upset.

Spike perked, "You hear that?"

"I... think it came from the back of the room.", Twilight tilted her head, a brow raised, before they both approached, without much caution, but plenty of curiosity. They both stopped when they looked down at an old Unicorn.

"Ehh...", he stumbled about, before picking up one of the books of a fallen stack, "WEEllll them blasted'n... unsturdily... books!", he was quite aged, a senior one could say. He had a short beard across his face, and dark brown fur... a soft red cap atop his head, and oc course, dressed in very fine clothing.

Twilight gasped, "Dexter!", she hopped forward.

"Mmmm?", the old horse looked up, eyes squinty, "Is it...", he adjusted his glasses, "Ohhh... ahhh, the young... eh-Twilight Sparkle... has returned to my... eh library.", he could only smile so shortly, "Found what you're looking for?..."

When he reached down for another book, it levetated away from him, "Let us help you.", she smiled, "It's the least we could do.", Twilight knew him well, he was the only Pony in Canterlot who worked the palace Library for Princess Celestia... he'd worked here since he was a mere youngling. The dark red book, and candlelight on his flank marked him as an old timer... as both objects were a little old, and tattered.

"Ohhh thank you, little one...", he sighed softly, getting to his hooves rather slowly, "I'm afraid as I get older...", he raised one hoof to his eyes, "It becomes harder to... eh-manage a number of things...", he looked to them both, then to Spike, who ultimately followed through by re-stacking certain novels.

Twilight merely laughed softly to him, "You look tired, Dex...", she let her eyes close as she kept stacking books for the much older Unicorn... before she stopped, and took a little more time to look at them, "Um... all spell books?", but not just spells... specifically enchantment spells, "What are you looking for?"

Dexter, being so very slow, sat beside one of the big, articulate windows, overlooking Canterlot... he looked back to her.

"Ohhh the Princess asked for my... more... specialized knowledge...", he was a bit shaky, "Just had be work around... and look for a book... an enchantment that causes the... item to attack whoever isn't worthy to hold it...", he licked his dry lips, "However...", he began, "I've not found anything pertaining to it just yet..."

"An item that attacks somepony?", she cocked a brow.

As Spike was still piling up, and putting the books back into place, he looked back at them, "Who would make something like that?", he frowned, wobbling about a little on the stool, before putting another book away.

"Eh'well... the Princess told me... while she was in... the lady Cadenza's room... that she found an old ruby-stone, she did... had a message on it... but it only played... after she broke it apart...", he opened another book, his horn glowing, flipping the pages for him, "So far... all I've found are a few clues as to... who, or... what... even how such a thing could be created...", he swallowed very idly, before turning back to the book, his soft purple eyes scanning the page, "Yet... all I've found is... well... something Celestia would not enjoy...", he cleared his throat.

Twilight walked up beside him, "Well... what have you found?", she asked, looking over the same page with him.

"Well... contrary to what we've seen in theh past...", he squinted, pointed his hoof very slowly to several footnotes he had made in this one particular novel, "An enchantment... that lashes out at any unworthy adversary... eh'has been tampered with by dark magic... very powerful dark magic..."

"Well... Chrysalis could have enchanted it, couldn't she?"

However, the elder merely cleared his throat, his beard swaying in the rather quick movement of his head, "I'm afraid not...", he began, "While the Changeling Queen is strong... It is very unlikely she would have such knowledge... as to weaponize a small object... already containing a eh'message... is far easier said, than it is done..."

Twilight looked over a bit of texting, "So the object Celestia destroyed had a double enchantment?"

"Fairly so...", he nodded, "For one to keep the magic tuned to the finest mark, enough to fit another onto such a small object... eh'would take many years of training... and even so... one would require the most complex of spell books at their side... a resource... even the most wise of ponies would doubt Chrysalis would have in her possession...", he flipped the page, "Whoever gave her such an object... must be more attuned to the dark arts than she herself was..."

Twilight reared her head back a little, her ears falling a bit, questioningly reading off more of the inscriptions, "So... someone created it for her?... what did it have inside?"

Dexter looked away, "Princess Celestia has asked me to keep it a secret... but... as her apprentice...", he looked both left and right, "Perhaps I can give you a tip...", he chuckled, smiling softly, weakly getting to his feet.

Twilight looked up to him again as the book remained open to them both... her eyes narrowed in when the old Unicorn put a small, red shard up to her face.

"This is a piece of the ruby...", he told her, and leaned forward, "It contained a short message... to which Celestia believes someone had hinted off of your brother's wedding...", he swallowed again, before turning around, "She has become quite worried in the most recent of days, she has...", the small shard was set down onto the nearest table, beside a flower vase.

Twilight frowned, looking over the shard, before following the elder, the book in tow... and soon Spike, as he scrambled to finish reorganizing the shelves, "Wait up!"

"So if Chrysalis didn't know about the wedding... what pony would GIVE her that kind of information?", she asked... she began to ramble a tad bit. However... what she expected Dexter to know was a bit much... as the elder merely cleared his throat.

"Young one I wish I could give you that answer...", he dusted off one of the emptier shelves... before reeling back, and sneezing, "Oh!", he rubbed, and twitched his nose, "... If I knew the answer... you'd not have any worry of looking now... would you?", he gently re-adjusted a book that was just a little TOO slanted.

The mare lowered her head back agaisnt her, "Right...", she looked down to Spike, "Dex... if I asked nicely... would you mind me borrowing that book?", she gestured to the large floating novel they'd just gone through, "A lot of the text is in an older language... maybe I could translate it for you?", she smiled softly, "That way I'll have some way to help, and you can work on your library.", she flipped another page.

Dexter slowly began to stop his cleaning, perking a brow, before stroking his whitening beard, "Mmm... perhaps...", he mumbled, and then she mentioned his library... "Well... in that case, I do encourage.", he chuckled, turning to face her, smiling, "Be my guest, dear Twilight...", he nodded slowly... a gentle smile crossing his old, very aged face.

The mare giggled, before she herself took a levitational hold of the book, "Hold this for me Spike.", it drifting quickly, hovering over the smaller dragon.

"Whoa wait-WHAT?", it fell on top of him, a groan escaping from underneath.

"Dex, I'll let you know the second I find something useful!", she announced, her horn ceasing a magical flow, before she turned aside, trotting away. Behind her, the book was barely being lifted, as Spike scrambled to hoist it atop his shoulders.

"Come on Spike!", her voice shouted encouragingly.

"Almost!... There!", he grunted, breathing heavy as he waddled after her.

The older librarian chuckled, tipping his horn as they both left, "And feel free... eh'to visit any time now, darling.", he called, as loud as he possibly could at his age, "Anytime...", he turned away... to continue dusting the many shelves... for his age... he was highly considered a work-a-holic.

"Twilight!", Spike called out, barely getting through the double doors, "Wait up!", he huffed, and sputtered, breathing heavily to catch up to his marefriend.

* * *

**Again, still much to work out even in this much calmer, happy chapter ^^, and hooray! Temporary OC! xD Dexter isn't important, he just fills the void... but a pleasant character I suppose... dull, and old... but pleasant.**

**So the idea of Chrysalis not being alone becomes more apparent to even Twilight. And the soon-to-be plot thickens xD.**

**And sorry if I took a while to write this out... afterall, it IS a school week, and I have things to get done. I particularly am happy I managed to get off me lazy, and already busy bum to get this out of the way ^^. I'm happy even with just a measely 6 reviews as it is! :D And... hooray Season 2 Finale for making this possible, and giving me something to work with! Yay! Lol**

**Also, in due time you will ALL get to see what the main antagonist appears as if you like... form my sketching he is quite the intimidating force lol. R&R, and thankfully no Beta Readers to delay my posting time.**

**~Lugitorix**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six everyone, we're officially passed the halfway mark of part ONE! xD hooray! And I must say 1400+ hits is... pretty cool. **

**Anywho, that's besides my point. As a whole, I am happy, but I prefer at least one review per chapter people, it gives me some... odd... maybe inner selfishness accomplishment. Idk how to describe it but hey... can you blame me? Its that sense of "People are watching me" kinda feel, and it does help someone mentality(At least mine) to know that.**

**Back to basics, so Twilight has officially gotten up in Celestia's business. What with the book translation, and the enchanted item deal and who what'n daisy... she doesn't yet understand what she's tampering with but then again, how could she?**

**Also, I'm just feeling like announcing that the name of the main Antagonist is officially up in the air... I had an original, but now I just have no clue as to what I should call him. Actually... that's not entirely correct, I have an IDEA... but that is currently all I have xD**

**Anywho... onto Equestria.**

* * *

Face-plant...

A groan escaped her exhausted throat, and after a long montage of constant reading, and magical translation... Twilight had just about given up. For now.

When she lifted her head, her mane was in a frizzy mess, and under her eyes hung many dark purple bags. She was very tired. Her horn looked a little drained of all nearly all energy, and her hoofs gripped at the very edge of the table to keep from falling over.

Oh but that wasn't the worst part of it all.

"Good morning Twilight, I did not expect you to be up so early-", Rarity seemed to just trot on out of their multi-mare room, halting immediately the second she caught a stare at the exhausted unicorn. "Um... Twilight?", she stood at her side now, poking her with a hoof, "Did you... sleep? At all?", she frowned softly, a little worry crossing her face. Rarity began looking between Twilight, and the book in front of her.

The purple mare mumbled her reply, "No..."

"You were up? All night?", Rarity couldn't help but intrude one hoof, raising her friend's head off the hardwood table, "Twilight, darling you should know that is beyond unhealthy for you."

"Ehh! Mornin everypony!", Applejack announced, as she too trotted out of the room, cocking a brow almost immediately, "What'n Tarntation? Uh'did Twi pull an all nighter?"

The white fashionista could only giggle a bit, "I'm afraid so...", she pat Twilight on the head, smiling almost amused, "I believe she's been trying to translate that old book, right here.", Rarity began to move away now, toward the door, "Well, when she finds herself awake, don't waste time in letting her know today is the day Canterlot's newly weds come home.", she pranced rapidly, not moving form the spot with an excited squeal, "It's one thing to make a dress for a Princess, and her charming bride... but it's quite another when you get to do it twice over!", she suddenly jumped up and down, only once, "I'll be at the market! Tataa!", she announced, shutting the first of two doors behind her... and she was gone.

Applejack didn't really get the chance to tell her proper mare-friend goodbye, as she was too quick to leave the building, what with her excitement.

So instead, the cowpony trotted on over to a quite visibly exhausted Twilight Sparkle, "Twi, maybe ya should get a lil sleep? Besides, yer brother'll be here in'a few hours...ain't like he's gonna give up livin if yer late by uh few minutes."

Twilight turned her head toward Applejack, eyes low, and bloodshot, "Huh?...", she mumbled. Her eyes perked, and though she could barely even close her mouth, nor lift her ears, she sat up, dizzy, and weak, "My brother's going to be here by noon!", she repeated, stretching under her eyes with her hooves almost desperately trying to stay awake, "I stayed up all night! Depleted my magic almost entirely! Am NOW just dozing off- And on top of that, I haven't even cracked ONE paragraphs of useful Dialogue!", she seemed to whine, before groaning loudly, face-planting onto the table... again.

Applejack looked on in a tad bit of amusement, and then worry. She set a hoof onto Twilight's shoulder, stroking her gently, "Uh, like I said, Sugar Cube... maybe a lil bit uh sleep'll help ya out.", she smiled nicely, hoping it would console Miss Sparkle into taking a good ol' nap.

"But don't you see?", Twilight sudden got to her hooves, wobbling at first, before smiling, happy that... at least she could stand. She lowered her eyes a bit, exasperatedly turning to Applejack, "I can't just SLEEP! I have to greet Cadance and Shining Armor the second they arrive! I'm not supposed to be late!", she flailed her forelegs in the air, before keeling over suddenly, curled up in a protective/sleep deprived ball.

"Eheh...", Applejack smiled, almost laughing nervously, for fear of how she might react, "Twi, ya know ya got about three hours before they get back... a quick snooze ain't-"

She snapped back to her feet, "Applejack!", she whined, putting her hooves on her shoulder, "It's a ceremonial thing! I can't just not be ready, and get there the second my brother arrives!", her ears flicked downward, a hair on her mane began to twitch violently, before popping up into the air.

"Uhhh...", the southern pony stared oddly, out of things to say... also knowing it was likely Twilight would simply NOT listen to her.

And she was quite correct, "What time is it?", Twilight asked all of a sudden, rushing to one of the big windows hanging over one of the lounge couches on the opposite side of the room. She got a somewhat, at least to her, nasty surprise when a bright beam of light coated her face, sending her falling backwards, "Waaah!", she landed on the couch, upside down, staring back at friend.

"Uh... bout uh few hours til noon."

Twilight gasped, her eyes wide, "Ah!", she meeped rather loudly, before rolling aside, and getting to her feet, stumbling passed Applejack, "I'm not even presentable!", the only times Twilight ever wanted to be "Presentable" was during one of her most special occasions... unlike Rarity who spent EVERY day wanting to be presentable.

"This'uh... medal ceremony's real important to ya, huh Twi?", Applejack cocked a brow, following her, to the point where she just simply stood, watching as the panic stricken mare, ran left, and right... getting all she needed. It also seemed as though everytime she sprinted by, she'd have something else magically floating beside her; from a marebrush, all the way to the usual book, and even a soft gem to rest in her mane.

When she stood, facing the doorway, she froze, and snapped back, horn glowing, "Almsot forgot!", she confirmed, the drawer in the back of the room, beside her temporary bed opened slowly, and out floated a rather small list, perhaps a foot long at it's maximum stretch. Twilight opened the small scroll rapidly, ensuring it was hers, before rolling it up, and slipping it inside saddlebag hanging off her left flank, "All set!"

"Uhh... Well! Bye!", Applejack smiled rather unsettled... she felt rather out of place trying to convince Twilight not to overowork herself. On second though-

Slam. The door was shut behind the rushing Unicorn.

"Well.. nevermind."

_**Transition~**_

High atop the mountain Canterlot had been built upon, there was a small keep. To which was rarely mentioned, as it was more like a beacon, to signal great danger. But it had long since been used, and even now; snow, rock, and gravel have seeped inside of the lower levels of the building. While inside, mosses, grasses, even plants, vines, and rockside trees have sprouted, taking control of the interior, making it more of an aviary for springtime birds.

However, today it was a meeting room. A meeting for two.

As it was almost noon by now, it was the best time to get away from Canterlot, and have a long enough to time to meet with anyone of your choosing. At the very center of the keep, the warmest place, and the most manueverable... as it wasn't neccasarily easy to fish around through the vines, and shrubs... a fire was lit inside the small pit to the far western side of the room.

A small mug, taken off the ground to suite one purpose... to replace anything they could not have brought. The mug floated over, to meet royal lips, regardless of how old, or cracked it was... it was clean enough.

Celestia was drinking tea... somehow having been able to create enough for two... across from her, was her sister, Luna.

"What has thou called upon me for, great sister?", the youngest of the two asked, smiling softly, taking a soft sip from an old chalice she herself had picked amongst the other rabbles of kitchenware.

Princess Celestia lowered her head, a quiet giggle escaping her lips... they probably looked so improper right about now. She gently rested the old wood iron mug on the small stool beside her... they both laid on the old rug that had been here possibly since the day it was built. It was still rather comfortable. Finally she looked upon her sister with those kind, god-like eyes, "Luna, I needed to ask something of you...", she then sighed, "Something I don't take pride upon... but something that requires your knowledge."

The dark blue equine looked to her old sister, resting down the chalice, "I... await thine question then.", she nodded, not really knowing what to expect.

The sun goddess sighed yet again, before slowly letting her horn glow. And a small satchel became visible, having been concealed in her long flowing mane, "I know it has been a while since you have used dark magic...", those words already struck a chord.

"Sister, whatever has happened I assure you, we've nothing to do with it!", the smaller Alicorn closed her eyes tight, actually letting out the style of ancient Canterlot Royal voice. Entirely the first thing she assumed was she was in trouble, and ready to openly defend herself.

But Celestia only chuckled, "Its alright Luna... It has nothing to do with you... I promise.", she nodded slowly, once, her horn tapping gently against her sister's shoulder, "I just need to know if you remember anypony who can make something with a double enchantment...", a number of the ruby shards slowly floated out of the tiny bag, and to Luna's feet, "This used to be a sphere made of ruby."

Luna opened one eye, staring down at it before releasing the tension, "And... what was the enchantment?", she asked.

"This first one was not so out of the ordinary...", she completely released the gems of her magical control, before looking up, "The second was a spell that would repel any who came to close... all but the one who was meant to hear the message contained inside..."

"So you want to know how somepony could generate a dark magic spell?", Luna cocked a brow, frowning rather quizzical... she just stared like that for quite the while, "But... you said there was two enchantments?"

Her elder sister nodded.

"Hm... Impressive...", she picked up the small shards, investigating them quite thoroughly, from many angles, "And... you think I would know somepony with these kind of capabilities?", she added, unsure.

"That's exactly what I came for, sister...", The Princess closed her eyes, hoping Luna had some form of information... even mildly useful, "It seems when Chrysalis acted to overthrow Canterlot... she did not act alone... she needed help... and I'm afraid I only caught a small part of the full message...", she looked down at the jewel shards again.

However, all Luna could really do was sigh, shaking her head, "I am sorry sister... but if you were hoping I could capture more of the audio for you... It has been far too long, the magic would be-"

"All but depleted... I know.", the white equine nodded, "I feared that same answer...", with much natural grace she looked away, "I also fear that Equestria is not yet completely safe..."

Luna frowned, but then smiled, laughing a bit, "Oh big sister, what could possibly be worse than the Changelings? After all... It seems unlikely that somepony would be a threat if all they did was inform the queen on our niece's Wedding.", her eyes closed contently. Again, Luna made a good point, and so did many other ponies.

So if it wasn't say... a partner of equal, and or, greater value... it meant that Canterlot was a victim of... treachery. Which in this particular case... was just as bad. It opened the possibility of an equally damaging event in the near future!

This frustrated the Equestrian Princess... and soon, the realization reached both of their minds... as soon Luna began to frown. Her eyes flicked upward at her old sister, "What are you going to do, sister?", she asked quietly. Her hooves shifted uneasily, now lacking the ability to fully take charge... she'd been gone for a thousand years... and it left her very dry. She could not even begin to remember how politics worked any longer, nor how to fully run a kingdom. Of course this was all her own speculation.

Celestia collectively pulled her hooves into herself, no longer laying aside in the lazy, relaxed, and comfortable position she had when they'd both arrived. It wasn't a sister-sister chat anymore.

"I'm not sure...", she closed her eyes, she looked rather upset, but also a little frustrated... mixed with a mild anger, "But something MUST be done...", she did not rise... standing, and readying to leave would merely ruin the moment they were having together... even if it had turned bitter, at least it was... possibly redeemable?

Princess Luna looked aside, "I'm sure you shall have your solution, sister... you always do.", she looked up once more, and smiled... an unsure confidence in that declaration. As in more ways than one... Luna had always envied her sister... regardless of her redemption... there was still much she had to be jealous of. It would not leave her for some time... but at least she knew how to control herself.

The oldest sister only smiled... she knew Luna had her own issues... but she knew she was sincere. "Thank you, Luna... it is so good to have you with me after so long..."

They both took a gander out the one window in this room, though the edges decorated in vines, and moss... and the very outside peppered with some high altitude snow, they could still peer into the sky... quiet day, and not even noon. It was poor that they needed to return to their duties very soon. Sometimes... it was very clear that they wanted times like these to last forever.

But their work was never done.

* * *

**Alright, gradually it will become more exciting, chapter seven will become more clear, and then eight all the better... NINE, and TEN are biggies. And then!... second story part 2 is on the contruction queue.**

**For now these are all fodder chapters, sorry to say. Anyone can come up with a good beginning and end... but it's almost unreasonably difficult to fill the plotholes in between. Therefore... I am trying to do so even in this chapter.**

**So we know next chapter shall feature our special newly weds, not hard to guess. But we also learn that Luna and Celestia have not a clue as to what they're dealing with. Also, now it has "Become clear" that there may be a Spy inside Canterlot, working for Chrysalis? Ohhh geee... idk maaayyybeee? Lol we'll see we'll see. Though you should all have the good mindset, and know what the situation might as WELL be.**

**No spoiler, this is all skeptical stuff. Hope you all enjoyed, I'm gonna sleep now mkay?**

**~Lugitorix**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hy-diddly-hoo... chap 7 is up ^^ Looking at a blazing 1800+ hits, not too much, but by comparison... a likable lot. Although I'd like some kind/critical reviews, even one-liners and such people ;) I get one at least every chapter I post and whatnot, and it's very nice, but come ooon. I know there's like... a few dozen of you out there. With some obscene comment.**

**Lol, well not important now anyway. Onto business.**

**So, I told you after chapter 7 things will become more interesting, although this chapter is going to be rather short Dx sry bout that, looking at a measly 2000 maybe... perhaps more, depends on how far I take it, and what I can produce from the very confines of my brain.**

**Also, We've a very special occasion coming up in the last chapter, and chapter 1 of part 2 which SHOULD be up a WEEK after this one is finished. EEP ^^, my first continuation story. It'll be a SERIES by that point! XD**

* * *

**Of course I need the proper encouragement and whatnot O... so be nice... or flamers, Idk what you are really, Trolls belong wherever they please of course... it's there thing. Not like they get anything worth of my attention :D**

"Excuse me... excuse me...", a soft voice came, followed by an uneasy laugh, "Scuse me, I'm really sorry.", a purple mare came poking through the rows of Canterlot Royal Guard, either crawling under their legs, or between their tightly packed formation.

They paid her only enough mind to frown, smile, or just stare without question... but they didn't move. As sister to Shining Armor... she may have had good reason for interrupting their stance.

One guard, at the very front of the rank, suddenly grunted, and tripped over, with a loud, clanking thud. His armor was strong on him no doubt, but sounded so loose, and shrieking. Twilight had tried crawling under him to reach the main road... sending him onto his rump. With a glare, and a snort, he merely stood, and pushed her out into the middle of the street.

With an uneasy smile, her ears down, and teeth showing widely, "Sorry.", she hurried up the street, to the plaza not to far away... her final destination. It was under a tight watch, not because of any evils... just because it was such another special occasion. Yellow flags, baring Celestia's sun mark fluttered around in the wind, and the sounds of a stationed band... practicing for someone's nearing arrival could be heard. And of course, small, blue flower peddles littered the cobblestone streets, and roads.

The columns of the mighty Canterlot City Hall stood at the opposite end, decorated with many yellow lengths of cloth, tied about at the very top of each column, it was on these steps, that the most elite of soldiers stood, no longer in gold, or blazing blue... but now in Rose red headdresses, as well as silver, and brass armor... they resembled that of a Roman Centurion. These guards each carried a strong red banner, also bearing the mark of the sun, and the Canterlot Royal Seal, decorating the background, larger, yet behind each flowing sun.

Twilight Sparkle rushed up the steps of city hall. She had been able to redress her hair, and smoothen it out, even put a charming, little curl at the tip of her mane... and who could forget the purple lily that she'd stuck beside her left ear. She didn't really have time for much else, considering by the time she'd been freed from studies earlier that morning, she was too exhausted to come up with anything more than a simple... casual charm.

When she reached the top, she adjusted herself, facing the street. Standing beside on the elite guard, using him as shade from the bright noon sun... the flag fluttering about overhead was her shield.

At first she seemed like she was panicking, shifting, and fidgeting quite profusely, until she suddenly stopped, and blew upward on the small curl above her eye, before smiling confidently. Now she was what she would call "Presentable". In fact, she was so content, she looked up at the heavily armored warrior.

"Don't you ever feel like you're melting?", her eyes crossed over, with an odd stare into nothing... that was overstepping a number of boundaries. It must have just been the excitement of her brother, and new sister finally returning after a week-long honeymoon.

It's a good thing they never replied.

Her fluster was cut short when the sound of trumpets, more likely to the very edge of Canterlot's outer walls, sounded off that they were coming. The streets were now being crowded by more commonponies, separated from the street by the droves of line-ranking guards. The clear cobblestone street suddenly became horded along the edge by many cheering ponies, waiting for Canterlot's newly-weds to arrive home.

The carriage, i.e. the same on that had ridden off the night of the wedding, came rolling back down the street, and the music became louder, and more deafening. In a short time, shouting, and cheering became the music's distant background cousin.

Twilight smiled widely, her eyes bulging a tad bit, anxious to greet them home. She could see both Cadence, and Shining Armor, waving out the windows of their pleasant, little wagon. With a long, slow arch of movement, it whisked around the fountain at the center of the plaza, approaching from Twilight's left, and halting.

When the doors open, the guards raised their spears into the air, and as the flower peddles whom the many mares from the second floor above them, gazing out from the balcony cleared... both Twilight's Brother, and Cadence stood before her.

"Twili!", was the first thing that greeted her ears, as the purple Unicorn was pulled into a quick, tight hug.

"Shining Armor!", was her reply, rather gasping, and happy to see him of course, hugging back, not as hard, but still with a lot more ferocity. When they broke the hug... of course Cadenza entered their little fray, "Cadence!", she greeted as well.

"Twilight.", they hugged tightly, and with a soft laugh, "Wow, our week went by so fast. Didn't it, honey?", Cadence asked, her soft, very royal eyes blinking with a fondness.

Shining Armor could only blush uneasily, it was true, but around all the colts he commanded... and shared a small brotherly bond... it was rather cheesy, "Of course.", he gained his cool, and approached to her side, being rewarded with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Twilight Sparkle giggled herself, "I didn't think you two would come back so happy... wasn't you honeymoon fun?"

"Oh'hoo it was fun.", Cadenza winked with a soft smile, "But Shining Armor couldn't stay away from Canterlot for very long.", she smiled, understandingly... after all, he did have a job to do, "And besides... it was a great vacation spot but...", she chuckled sheepishly, "I kind of wore out all the things we could do after a few days..."

"She can't stay off her hooves very long.", shining added with a chuckle, "We didn't really have much to do other than lay around all day after that."

"Oh stop...", Cadence blushed, "It's not my fault I'm so active."

Twilight smiled widely, lowering her head, watching them with a fondness... would she ever find one like that? Ugh! Well... a question like that crossed her mind rarely. She knew she was a tad bit too young for the though anyway... a free spirit. So for now... all she could do was watch the couple bicker sweetly to one another.

But finally... it came to an end. And they found themselves walking through the front doors of city hall together. Cadence, and Shining Armor of course had to put one last wave in to the adoring public, before entering the very large building.

"Twilight, has anything gone wrong since we've been gone?", her brother asked, smiling as he set his rather displayable coat, and of course after taking his lovely mare's cloak, setting them both onto the coat rack.

Twilight looked back to them, frowning at first, and then smiling, "Nothing out of the ordinary compared to our last adventure."

Cadence closed her eyes, smiling with a soft laugh, "So nothing you all couldn't handle?"

"Not in the slightest.", she smiled back to her old foalsitter, stopping, and bowing to them both to continue up the stairs first, "The worst thing that happened was somepony asking for Celestia to give up her crown.", she chuckled, confidently, "But it was definitely just a ruse to take advantage of the whole changeling incident."

However, both Cadenza, and Shining Armor halted, "Someone ASKED Celestia to give up her rule?", Cadence asked, her ears pointing down, a tad bit confused, "And... that was it?"

"Well... as odd as it does sound... there wasn't really anything threatening about the pony that asked... he looked like any other Unicorn you'd see walking the streets of Canterlot anyway.", she looked back to them, "And he didn't really have much of a story to at least... help him seem convincing."

"And what did Celestia think about this?", Cadence asked softly, a tad worried, raising a hoof, pointing to Twilight questioningly, "She didn't just dismiss it completely, right?"

"Celestia seemed upset... but she did double the guard.", Twilight did not seem too worried, which relaxed Cadence of course... however, her brother was at first doubtful.

With a sigh, he shook his head, setting on his armor, "She should have spoken to me before she made a decision...", he strapped it tight, his horn glowing softly with his strong magic, "Something bad could happen at any moment.", now he seemed to be rushing, almost ready to re-assume position as captain of the royal guard once more.

"Shining Armor...", Cadence gave him a soft nuzzle, interrupting his rant, "I'm sure when Twilight believes everything is safe... then WE can believe her.", she didn't want to insult Twilight's judgment... and besides, she was probably right... a single Colt with no good background story, winding up asking the Princess to... and quite dishonestly, remove her crown... and give it to him. How absurd.

Shining Armor gazed a little cross-eyed to his sister, before looking aside, and then chuckling fondly, "Well... I suppose I can let it slide... after all, Twili's instinct did get us out our last mess.", he still clipped on shoulder armor... panic or not, he still had to get back to work... just, he wouldn't go overboard... he only equipped his lightest gear.

Cadence approached from his side, loyal, and faithful to her husband... her horn glowing, readjusting his helmet. She closed her eyes with a kind smile, "All ready...", she told him, with a giggle, "Don't keep your colt's waiting."

Twilight smiled when her brother gave Cadenza a soft kiss on the cheek... turning out to the balcony, to receive a welcome home cheer from the crowds outside. She could see the droves of confetti behind released from even higher above the second floor... Canterlot seemed to forget about all it's troubles quite quickly... and mend it's wounds for a new day.

All seemed peaceful, as it should be.

Cadence looked back, smiling to her new sister, "I think we should have a talk about this later, though..."

"Oh Cadence...", Twilight laughed softly, looking aside, "I really don't think it's anything to worry about... and, besides.", she perked, standing straight, "We've a lot of work to do ourselves these next few days.", the Unicorn winked.

The royal Alicorn looked down at her for a moment, frowning, before looking back out to the balcony, watching her husband give a swift order of movement, most likely to disperse the crowds, and return a innocent harmony, "I guess you're right...", her lips curved into a smile, "Maybe I'm just a little too worked up about it all..."

This led to a moment of silence, as the two actually began to immerse one another in a quick, very recent memory regarding the Changeling invasion... what an interesting few days that turned out to be.

But at the very least... they can all say without Twilight... it would have never been possible.

_**Transition~**_

The candlelight gave a quick flicker, and the small flame became... nothing more than a small stream of smoke. The image could only hold for so long... and be that might have been quite a long time, it couldn't hold all day.

They watched with a silence, now that the light was out, they, and the small ray of pale sun fuming through the small crevice in the ceiling... were the only things giving off a light. The eyes, and their red burning glow, "Mmm...", they rumbled, "Finally...", they spoke to nopony, as it seemed no one else was in the dark, dreary underground BUT themselves.

"Mere days remain...", the raised away from the charring wax candle, peering up... through that small hole, gazing at the small flicker that was sunlight... many meters above him. Separated by tons, upon tons of solid rock, and dirt, "Mere days until it will finally begin..."... only one eye was open, peering up through the crack.

But like any soul, they departed from this gaze, shifting back into the blackness... before halting. The sounds of hoof-prints on hard, wet, and mossy stone... however, it did not take long to confirm who was approaching this sanctuary.

"Old man.", the colt entered the room, his red, smooth mane hanging down from along his neck, his tail at ease, but you could feel he was on end without the candlelight. And he himself dare not make a fire of his own... he didn't want to upset the entity, "She's finally here."

They still looked ahead, facing the darkest corner of this cold place. Before looking back to Solster Fire.

"She is alone, yes?..."

"I don't really think the answer should surprise you...", the unicorn rolled his eyes, turning aside, "You can come in now...", he announced, his orange ember eyes glowing a tad bit, "And hurry up... moss ain't gonna kill ya!", that seemed more like a tease, rather than an order... which caught a slow glare from those eyes.

"Oh please!", came a sharp reply, "You can't honestly expect ME to wanna trudge through THIS place? It would have been nice had you told me WHERE we were going first!", the voice seemed cocky, a little boastful, and definitely full of pride. And it was most definitely a mare.

A blue hoof stepped around the corner, as she entered with a slow strut, the long pointed hat shrouding over her eyes, as a long, white mane draped down gracefully as he side. When she was in full silhouette view, a light sparked above her head. She was a unicorn no doubt... and soon, with a quick flash the room became illuminated.

She was showing off so soon.

The eyes narrowed, one to rid of the light, and two... this mare was a tad, rather irritating, "Mmmm... so you are the one...", he grumbled.

Her purple eyes flicked to lock on... them, and soon enough, her light show began to slow down. She seemed entranced at first, just staring with a simple gaze. She suddenly shook her head, and flared the light... needing to finish.

The eyes squinted harder, "Hmmm!", it was rather harsh.

Oh that wasn't good! Suddenly, the mare was grabbed from behind, a hoof covering her horn, "Trixie! Baby! Probably not the best idea.", Solster suddenly groaned into her ear.

The blue unicorn almost began to struggle, before halting, "What did you just call me?", she seemed insulted. But before she could even begin to smack him...

"So this is the... Great, and Powerful Trixie... hm?", the eyes rose through the air... "Solster, I'm beginning to question your level of judgment...", that sounded so very discouraging, and they only sought to turn away, back to the blackness, "Be rid of her-"

"What? Dare you question The GREAT, and POWERFUL legibility of the Great and Powerful Trixie?", the blue mare didn't really attempt to struggle, her hooves were locked with Solster's which in turn kept her in a near choke-hold.

They stopped their slow decline into the blackness, and blinked dully, turning back to her, "You seem... far more of a bantering twit, little one..."

"Excuse me?", Trixie scoffed, her eyes giving that cold, shocked glance... how DARE he mock her like such.

Solster Fire tightened his hold, "Will you shut it?", he hissed to her uneasily, gritting his teeth, his eyes watching those eyes float about with a slow, smooth posture. However, he soon yelped, "OW!", and released her, "She BIT me!"

Trixie rubbed her mouth, and then fixed her dressings, as that long, very bright, and rather irritating cloak had become a little twisted while on the cold, mossy floor, "Trixie is not impressed.", she announced properly, still very high on herself, "What could you possibly think Trixie could find interesting about a pair of floating lightbulbs?", she grinned... as the eyes did give off that very luminous red glow.

Her confidence was undermined, as they suddenly rushed her, the air growing stagnant, and stiff... cold, and cruel, "So you've the confidence of a hungry lion?", they asked, beaming down upon her.

Now she laid on her back, eyes wide... they didn't look this frightening when they were across the room. But now, they were directly in front of her... and they were terrifying! "I-", she suddenly bit her lip... how did her feeling change this quickly? Did he just FORCE her to become fearful?... or was it... something about the power she could feel, coming off of them...

"Wha! Get away from me!", she commanded, raising a hoof in front of her, "What ARE you?"

The only flashed closer, burning into her gaze, "What I am is not YOUR concern...", they softened dullsomely, raising away from her, lingering aside, "What good are you to me... Solster Fire, you may guide her out.

"Naw hold on'a minute, old man... You said you wanted anyone who could be useful to ya... at least hear what she has ta say.", he nodded, looking from aside only though... he didn't want to upset him.

Trixie got to her hooves... she opened her yap to initially bark out the entity... but stopped, quieting herself, not wanting to be shown up again by something that didn't even have a body.

They stopped, just before they could seep back into the walls of this very dark place... in fact, how they were all able to see one another was strictly a miracle all it's own. They began to turn back, still unimpressed, but also a tad interested.

"... very well...", they agreed, the ancient elderly voice cleared it's... throat, "She has a very small... fraction of my time...", they loomed around to face Trixie alone, "Speak, mare... or forever hold that silence..."

Trixie reeled her head back slowly, and cleared her throat, "I-"

"What is it you hate most?...", they asked, the eyes narrowing slowly, "I know why you are chosen... but why you are here. I'm interested..."

The unicorn looked uneasy, shifting to the left a little, her cape flowing around, and covering her front legs. But it did not take long for her to gain enough confidence.

"Trixie despises the mare! The unicorn! Twilight-"

"Sparkle!", they became simultaneous.

"Ahhh... a vengeance...", they looked aside, rather amused. So the mare hated one of the handful he himself was to deal with? Marvelous... simply marvelous...

"And I don't care WHAT happens to her!", Trixie announced, "I just want to see whatever horrible can come to her wretched life, happen!", she closed her eyes, raising her head, satisfied with that wish. Oh, and how legit it actually turned out to be.

The eyes closed as well, holding like this for a rather long time... before they opened slowly, gazing upon her once more, "Mmmm... Your hatred... empowers me... It runs very deep... I can tell...", now it seemed that the eyes were entranced by the prospect of Trixie...

Though she seemed a tad nervous around this being, "And-... This less than admirable Unicorn-"

"Hey!"

"-Told me, that somepony could make my wish come true...", she looked away, very properly, and boastfully, "I'm guessing that somepony is whatever you are?", she froze though, the chuckle emitting from his throat was more than unsettling.

"Very good...", they approached, the red glow they gave off became brighter, "Solster... I believe I owe you an apology...", however when they loomed over Trixie, sending the mare backing up to the jagged, and cold stone walls behind her... it seemed more like something terrible was going to happen.

The black space above the eyes began to glow, a dark purple, and black tint sparked about, and a soft, thudding tempo, a single beat every second or so, pulsing off from that very spot in the air... took the shape of a curved horn.

Trixie looked uneasy, gritting her teeth, "What are you doing?", she asked, swallowing hard, before she began to give off the exact same color, outlining her own body, "Ah!", she gasped, not know what was going to happen to her.

But then... they released her, "Hmmm!...", they seemed to grumble, somehow upset with her, "She is... very meager."

When they turned away, leaving her to just watch, she cringed wildly, "Meager?", she snapped, getting to her hooves, glaring harshly as both her and Solster Fire watched them, float over to the opposite wall, more-so to the very left this time. "What is so meager about the GREAT, and POWERFUL Trixie, that you DARE call her enthralling abilities 'MEAGER'?", she narrowed her eyes, her face flushed very red, hunkered, almost like she was going to pounce on the eyes.

"You are rather confident...", they told her drullfully, "Perhaps a bit too overconfident... Therefore allow me to...", they looked back, to the two of them, the space where a curved horn appeared to be, glowing wildly once more, "Perhaps, even the odds..."

They looked down, spaces in the walls began to light ablaze, almost like they were being scorched... or cut out from the rock, "This place we reside in...", they began, looking up, as indeed, the lights he conjured, though black, perhaps with a white tint outline took shape on the walls, "It was once filled with powerful magic... until perhaps... many thousands of years ago, it was destroyed... brought down by the elements for being a place of sanctuary so powerful, and yet to lenient, that even the most powerful of all evils could live here... without threat of the outside world...", he chuckled, "That magic still resides here... yet it is faint...", they looked aside, the lights from his stone cutting, seemed to illuminate the room.

Not only did it give it a light for the first time in many, many years... but it also gave it that eerie feel, as the old stone carvings that at first, you'd stumble into in the dark... now became present. What must of been pegasi carvings, now looked grim, black, ancient... deformed by the thousands of damp, mossy conditions that you could hardly tell what they were. They looked like demons now... Water droplets now sparkled overhead, collecting on the ceiling, before dripping off, and splattering on the still very dark earth.

"With a piece of this stone... bent... to my will...", they chuckled, before the light became black, and it all died away. The sounds of stone being pulled across an equal surface... or in this case, whatever he had created, being pulled from the wall, and floated into the air.

"I can gift you both with the power you will need..."

Solster looked surprised, his mouth a little agape, still aside from them, and quite a distance away, he stood by Trixie.

She was equally stunned... something about all this didn't convince her. So now, she called him out, "What exactly do you plan on doing?", she glared.

It probably would have been best to hold her tongue, however... the entity was very lenient, but also very harsh...

"Do you want to take your vengeance upon Twilight, or not?"

With a question so clean, and simple, all Trixie could really say was yes.

The eyes turned to them both, closing with a very amusing chuckle, "Very good...", they announced encouragingly, very quietly though, "Come... claim your pendents..."

Solster Fire only gazed at him, before grunting, and shaking his head clean of all hesitation, "Right...", he stepped forward, "Trix... just do as he says.", he ordered calmly.

"Don't! Call me that, PLEASE...", she rolled her eyes, and walked alongside him. At first, she seemed rather neutral to all of this, yet as she got closer... she could feel the opportunity getting bigger, and bigger with every closing step. She narrowed her eyes... finally... after all this time, she'd finally get a chance to redeem herself! Once and for all she'd prove that she'd always been better than any unicorn in Equestria!

With this pendent, that not only she, but the Unicorn beside her, selected, they both held onto them.

"You will feel the differences when the time is right...", they told them, "For now... Keep them close..."

The mare looked up, "When do we show them all who's really in charge?", one of her eyes was narrowed, the other cocked... she could feel the power in which she now belonged to... and it... felt great.

The eyes cocked a brow, looking down at her with a passiveness, but they soon huffed deeply, "Very soon, Trixie... Very soon indeed..."

"Great!"

* * *

**Not my best introduction of canons, but all the same... I didn't know what else I could do... The entity won't leave the dark place just yet. **

**But soon enough! ^^**

**Also... ohs noes! A Twilight vs. Trixie reference perhaps? D: Excitement! How you say? Stuffs gonna happen. We'll just have to wait and see. I've got one of the next few chars I definitely wanted in the story! ^^ Check off: Trixie! **

**Though kind of boring, I'm just trying to build up for the final piece! ^^ three chapters left!**

**~Lugitorix**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Badaboom. Making good time, though I probably should have gotten to this sometime sooner ^^...**

**Not going to be a very long chapter, since I'm trying to limit 8 & 9, so 10 can be a tad bit longer... after all... It kicks off part 2, which is going to have the FWOOSH, type of beginning. It will have a good hint-off the second you read the end of this chapter.**

**And even then, perhaps I'll just end it on chapter 9, seeing as I don't think I have much information to put up a ninth chapter... perhaps just make this first part 9 total. That way you all get to the end quick, and read what lies ahead, and don't have to listen to me try to dabble out random, not super important, yet still relative details.**

**Review if you think points to above paragraph Is a good idea or not! I have about a good 2,000 plus Hits, which gives me the interpretation that at least 200 something people read this story... some of you MUST have an opinion ;D**

* * *

**But I can't force you, therefore I can just let you do your thing, and read the chapters as they come along. I am but a humble ghost in that aspect, am there... yet can't do anything. XD**

A new, soft, and almost far too peaceful morning... the day of the Medal ceremony of course, a pristine, and fresh Saturday. The birds were chirping, and the winds were slow, looming, and clean. There was only a few folds of clouds in the sky... a pleasant weather pattern. Cloudsdale couldn't just ignore a special occasion, they needed to make it as pure a day as possible.

The skies themselves were clear of even the usual air traffic, no carriages, and hardly any guards in the air... as most were just down in the streets, going about a more earthly approach to defense of Equestria's great capitol. At least the higher altitudes were clear... generally there were always pegasi roaming about in the air, but no more than a few feet above the rooftops, or over the streets.

It was a busy afternoon as a whole, and everypony seemed to be doing as they normally would... function as an average city.

With Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity busy with their daily activities, and Pinkie Pie most likely off doing her own stream of wacky, and outright mad pranks, and antics... where have our other two mares been as of late? Both Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash have seemed to put distance between the rest of the group for the day.

In fact, they were off going about the time together... doing as they normally would on any other day.

A turbulent, and fast jolt of a color spectrum zipped along, a foot above the actually ground, trailing the grass behind the fast, near untraceable force. It curved left, and right, avoiding a number of trees throughout the royal gardens, skimming through the ponds, pulling up some of the water. The rainbow colored tail behind the small bolt, was most definitely our 20% cooler pony... Rainbow Dash.

As usual, attempting a number of dangerous stunts; flying low through the trees, looping, corkscrewing, and high diving toward the ground!... only to barely miss it, and pull up once more.

She was so blazing fast, and her surroundings so tightly knit that... she couldn't really predict the cloud of butterflies that would soon block all her vision.

"D'oh! AAHHH!", she struggled, and soon came to a tumbling heap, before grinding across the grass with a dusty, and dirt-covered stop, "...Ugh...", she planted her face into the earth, letting out a soft groan.

"Ohh no!", came the shrill whisper of yet another Mane character... as Fluttershy bounded over with a delicate stride, "Rainbow Dash... uh-are you... alright?", she softly, and quickly... poked her friend's ear, cowering back in case she got angry or frustrated, "I'm sooo sorry... I should have told the butterflies to stay a bit lower to the ground...", she looked away, "I promise it will never, ever happen again..."

"Uggghhhh...", Dash raised her head off the floor of the garden, "Wazza?...", she gave a violent shake, "Fluttershy! You reeeaaally tend to get in my way whenever I'm doing my stunts... It's kinda dangerous!", she waved her hoofs all over the place, now flying a considerable few hooves off the ground.

"I do that a lot?...", she looked up, and then away with much shame, "I'm sorry... I don't mean to... H-honest..."

This got a long, at first frustrated... but then a defeated groan, as Rainbow Dash leaned back, a dull expression as she gazed off into space, "It's fine. Just... try to be more careful?", RD asked that quite a bit of her, as this happened at least once a week, when she isn't being interrupted, or scathed by failing her moves on her own... it usually has something to do with Fluttershy, and her animal friends.

"I promise, I'll stay even more lower to the ground than I-oop...", she hunkered innocently, "Um... usually am...", she smiled softly, closing her eyes as she did, folding her wings tightly.

Dash only stood straight, and groaned, "Um... that's not really, necessary.", she cocked as brow, blinking, but then rolling her eyes, "Uh, maybe we should find something to do together?"

"Oh!", it was all but loud, as the soft shelled pegasi floated up into the air, "We could guide all the little birdies to their nests... you do like to fly...", she smiled, "Or maybe help the squirrels, and cute bunnies to their burrows?", she looked down, at the underside of a tree, greeted by a smaller squirrel, who popped his head out to greet the animal whisperer.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Squirrel... how's your food gathering before the fall coming?", she asked softly.

Of course to Rainbow Dash, all she could understand was gibberish coming from an animal who wasn't lingual... Which only made the Pegasus float, hooves crossed... a rather bored expression across her face.

"Well that's a very, very sweet thing to do for Mrs. Squirrel on your anniversary.", She nodded softly to the smaller creature, before giggling, and standing... sort of straight, looking to Rainbow Dash, "Do you wanna help me find acorns for the squirrel family? They could always use a helping hoof.", she nodded very happily, and generously.

Dash turned back to her, jaw dropping, before she recoiled, "Uhhh...", she rubbed a paw on the back of her head, "I got it!", her outburst made her shy friend lean backward a little, "Why don't I we... uhhh Race! Instead?", she nodded, ANYTHING but foraging for acorns! RD began pointing to the palace no more than a few hundred meters away, an easy sprint on her terms, "From here to the palace wall!"

Fluttershy's ears went down, as she was being tugged on by the squirrel beside her, "What was that Mr. Squirrel?...", she leaned down, and then frowned more... oddly.

The multicolored Pegasus cocked a brow, "Um... what's he saying?"

A bird soon interrupted them all, followed by more when Fluttershy looked back up to the palace wall in the distance... about six stories off the ground... where Dash had pointed. They began to tweet very symphonically... but also with some case of mild... distress.

"Um... a barrier?", the shy mare asked, sitting down, and actually curling up into herself as they began to... crowd her.

"Uh... Fluttershy?"

"O-..Oh...", she nodded oddly to the robins, and doves, and other exotics around her, "You... You don't say...", she looked away, nervously.

"Fluttershy!"

"...Yes?", she looked up.

"Are they having some sort of bird breakdown or something?", the sky blue Pegasus asked, gesturing to all the... still panicking birds, "Because I don't see ANYTHING wrong right now.", she looked left, and then right... and then spun around... there wasn't anything to be spooked over, "So what's wrong with em?"

Fluttershy looked away, "They want you to stay away from that spot on the palace... something about um... an invisible barrier...", her ears lowered, "Maybe we should listen to them...", came her whisper, nervous as to what was hidden?

Rainbow Dash hunkered, crossing her hooves, "An invisible object, huh?", she wasn't impressed... why would there be something hidden specifically attached to the palace? It wasn't sensible. "Pffft!", she waved it off, "I'm sure they've got a case of the average Bird brain!", she made her eyes go all googly, "Watch me...", she landed, hunkered... and strut her tail up in the air.

"But... maybe we should listen to-", ZOOM! Dash was gone, bursting into the air.

"HA! Nothing in my way ye-", BANG!...a dark hole seemed to appear... dust plumed out from the now pony-sized gape in the wall, fuming down onto the garden area... and settling softly. Everything seemed to remain the exact same... the air looked empty of anything else... just... there was a hole in some non-existent wall... just... there! It made no sense at all.

"Rainbow Dash?", Fluttershy called out from down below... before THEN flying up, nervous, and cautious, "A-... Are you in there?", she peeked inside.

And what a sight it was. It was cluttered in all sorts of... ancient materials. Moss, and cobweb covered tables, overturned chairs, opened cupboards, toppled pots, and pans... drinking glasses, plates, a bed... stools, books, candles, a chandelier hung to the side, and nearly fallen. It was so... deserted. IT was dark, yet still averagely warm, thanks to the overall palace itself. Though it still lacked a cozy atmosphere... it lacked that for a very long time.

"Dash?", Fluttershy whimpered out, before zipping back, peeking from around the corner of the gaping hole at the sound of some rustling on the other end of the room.

"Uggghh!...", Raindbow Dash soon appeared, a pan atop her head, and coated in cobwebs, "What's I hit?...", her eyes with swaying, and spacey, and she could barely stand on her own four feet. She toppled over, getting a face full of cobwebs on her way down, "BLEH!", she spat it off of her when she mustered to her hooves.

"Um... wh-what is this place?", Fluttershy asked, "It... Its kind of spooky...", she hid again, even as they were now accompanied by a number of curious birds, and some insects.

Dash stumbled to the side, and sneezed, "ACHOO!", blowing off a book on the near crumpled table, "Duwaghhh...", she rubbed her snout, before blinking, "Huh?...", she leaned down, reading, "Guide to Ancient Dark Magic?...", she read off the cover, cocking a brow. She stood straight, and then looked all around, taking in the dark, dimly lit scenario, "...Whooaaa...", this place was something else.

"Um... maybe we-... we should go?..."

"No WAY!", the dare-devil replied, zipping from one side of the room to another, "Just look at some of this stuff!", she poked some strange balancing tool, which at the mildest poke, set of a number of arrows across a pivot, telling her how much weight she put on her hoof upon touching it, "Kind of an egghead place though.", she looked at her reflections in the murky, dusty, and dirty glass vials, rowed up along one of the counters in the dark parts of the rooms, or again, touching all the odd overhanging items this place seemed to possess.

Fluttershy poked her head in farther, "Is it... safe?"

She got no answer, only a few more rummages, "Books... books, books, boooooks... and more books.", she tossed them off the shelf, and onto the old table, "Whoever lived here reminds me a lot about Twilight...", she said this passively, though she even opened a few to either find them... too complicated, or unreadable by the obvious age they possessed.

"Well... maybe whoever lives here... um... doesn't want us going through their things...", she whispered, floating in and touching down nervously, cringing at the slightest creak the wood floor gave her. Her birds, and bugs flew in after her... but didn't go much farther passed where the rays of light ended.

"What the heck is this thing?", Dashie asked herself, slipping on all the weird medallions, and necklaces she could find, tying them on... as they didn't look like normal jewelry... they looked, "Way cool!", she announced. She dusted whatever ones off she could find, "Whoever lived here knew how ta make some sweet stuff!"

"Maybe you should... put it back?...", Fluttershy again peeped up... she was being ignored far too much.

"Yeah yeah sure, whatevers...", RD waved her off, still fidgeting with the chains, and pendents. Frowning intricately when she found some odd-looking devices... even basic amenities like candle-holders looked... way out of whack. Perhaps a fad from a different time period? Either way, it looked so intricate, yet in a strange outlook that seemed a little interesting, even to her.

But then, she pulled out a few more books to discard, and stopped, "Whoa!", she tilted her head oddly.

"What? Did you find something scary?", Fluttershy suddenly jumped, cowering behind her birds.

"What? No!", she laughed a bit, and then cleared her throat, looking into the shelf, "It's just... who's THIS colt?", she asked, pulling out a... picture frame. It was just as old as this room... the picture nearly faded beyond gaze, yet with one blow on the dust... it became a little more visible. And it was quite an odd sight.

The picture itself wasn't odd, it was just... why would it be here? The pony in the picture was... a Unicorn, at least, he wasn't the only one in the frame. There were two other, smaller, fillies... two smiling girls, one pearly white, with a soft pink mane... the other dark blue, and darker blue mane. They looked a tad... familiar.

"Ooooh...", this was when Dash was finally interrupted... by a curious Fluttershy, who landed between her and the picture, looking at it herself delicately, "Well whoever lived here, sure looked friendly...", she whispered, a soft smile on her face.

"What kinda HORN is that?", Rainbow inquired, pointing her hoof over Fluttershy's shoulder, and tapping where the Unicorn's most strange attachment sat... the horn was not smooth, and symmetrical like they usually were... in fact his was very out of whack. It was long, and curved... and bladed. It was like a sword jutting off the front of his skull.

"Maybe it was just a hereditary thing?...", Fluttershy added, her ears going down, "Don't be so mean... he seems nice.", she looked over the old, fading picture again, "Who do you think they are?", she pointed to the two young fillies in the picture. Both little girls were clung to their Unicorn friend, holding tight, and smiling widely, and rather adorably to whoever took the photo?... or perhaps it was a small painting?... a colored Etching?

"Beats me, probably just some random batch of fillies.", RD shrugged it off, "Come on Fluttershy, I'm preeetty sure there's a lot cooler stuff in here than some mystery picture."

The innocent Pegasus looked up from the frame, frowning oddly, "They both have wings... uh... and horns?...", she had been gazing for a while.

"Who cares? Come on!", Dash began to rummage through a pile of scrolls, "Maybe some cool pictures of rabid beasts... or maybe a map to some AWESOME place to train!", she squeezed her face together, wub-wub-woo... before leaning down back into the barrel, pulling out many batches of things, and putting them aside... not that she found this place in general... "Awesome"... it was the things she found inside of it that seemed to catch her eye.

"Rainbow Dash... um-... maybe we-", she ducked under a flying book, "Should... go? It's probably a bad idea to take of any these things..."

"Well if anypony WANTED the stuff in here... then why is it like... this?", she gestured all around, before halting, eyes becoming small, and dilated. She heard hoofsteps!

Clip-clop... they got closer, and closer... followed by seemingly another set of hooves.

Fluttershy eeped, and suddenly scrambled away, hiding under the cobweb ridden bed. While Rainbow Dash gave her all to find a dark spot up in the corners beside the ceiling, before suddenly hiding in the cupboard. Closing it behind her with a light thud. Both could see the door just fine... Fluttershy from under the bed... and Rainbow Dash from one of the holes in the wood of her cupboard door.

The mumbling grew louder, as hooves on marble floor got closer, and closer. The voices became less distorted... and more feminine. The door... the door that most likely led to the palace of Canterlot itself... actually began to glow!

A soft sunlight color turned the knob, before a short, magical shove was given... unsettling the dust, and cobwebs... then being shoved open slowly.

"Wow... It has been... well, quite the while since we've been here, sister...", came a younger voice.

"Quite...", they both sounded a little sad, yet also a little curious. Two forms entered the room, and all would be awed by the power, and grace that the two carried. As it was no pair of maids, not even a few groundskeepers.

"Do you really believe he would have something that could help us?"

The first was none other than the Princess Luna, who was first to enter the room, followed by her elder sister, and ruler of all Equestria... Princess Celestia. "I'm not sure, Luna... But the libraries can't tell us much else... it would be one of these books..."

"But... should we even be back here?", the younger Alicorn asked, a hoof raised, pointing back to the open door, before she herself closed it... they didn't want to raise too much suspicion.

"It is all we have left... There are too many details to sift through...", Celestia turned aside, to gaze upon the bookshelf, before she stopped... the dust... and the cobwebs seemed... moved, and smudged, "Luna?"

"What is wrong?", she herself was eying a few of the barrels, "...Sister... has someone been here?-... Celestia?", she was gazing to the far wall, opposite the door.

"...Is someone here?", Celestia had spent a good minute glaring at the breach in the old wall, "Speak now!"

Surprisingly, even Fluttershy did not budge, she kept tucked against the wall, despite all the cobwebs, and lack of sunlight. She was more frightened of the Princesses, than what this room had to offer at the moment.

Rainbow Dash backed more against the wall inside the cupboard... she had to keep quite, with a soft swallow, she peaked through the hole again.

"... It's best we not concern ourselves.", Luna decided, turning around, "Do you have the book?"

"I... cannot find it.", Celestia was sifting through the obviously moved scrolls, and old novels, "If someones touched them... It's made it difficult to find..."

"_Whoops..._"

The sun goddess sifted through the piles of re-stacked books... but oddly, she began to put them back on the shelf where they belonged... in the same order they belonged, had Rainbow Dash bothered to remember what they looked like... Celestia seemed to know by heart. "If we can find the book... we can learn something about who's created the gem.", she confirmed, opening small, short journals... to skimming along the first three pages of full blown ancient novels.

Even Luna had gotten to work, "Wouldn't it be a ritual spell?", she asked, raising her head out of an old barrel... setting out three scrolls at a time. She reached down, and set on a pair of slim reading glasses... having found them off to the side, and deciding... well... she decided something, as before she put them on she gazed for quite a long time at their dustiness.

"Perhaps...", Celestia responded, setting onto the shelf... another set of books.

"_Ritual spell?...", _Fluttershy whispered to herself.

"Ohhh!", Luna complained after a short while... although packed with much laborious searching, "If only he was here... he'd know what we're looking for!"

"Shhh... It has been too long... if not long enough, Luna.", she looked back, "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do now.", at first she sounded very royal, proper, and outright emotionless... before she lowered her head quickly, "I understand..."

"_Who?",_ Dash mumbled.

Luna looked up from her reading, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up, sister."

However, the sun goddess smiled kindly, "Luna... even now we sit in his room, how can we not?"... she then frowned, "I miss him just as much as you do.", she set another book on the shelf.

This went on for some time, as both rulers of Equestria kept fishing about through the ancient texts, and pages... it seemed like they were there at least a full hour.

"I think I've found it!", Luna announced excitedly, pulling a scroll completely open, "If we place one of the gem fragments in the middle of this symbol.", she pointed, "And combine three forces of magic, it will lead us to whoever's created the gem!"

Celestia stood tall at this, smiling, "A good find Luna.", her wings spread, and fluttered a bit, before refolding, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we took it off his hooves for a little while...", she chuckled softly.

"I pray not.",the Nighttime Alicorn wrapped up the scroll again, and clipped it to her side, "Shall we be off?"

"Lets...", it did not take them long to leave, however that did not mean it wasn't bitter to say goodbye... whoever used to live here... knew them very well... and apparently... they knew that pony well in return. Enough to consider invading a privacy that no longer exists.

However, after a good thirty seconds of silence, both Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash stumbled, and fell out of their hiding spots. Both breathing, and panting.

"What the heck was that about?", Dash got to her hooves, before waving them all over the place, starting to float off the ground.

"I told you we shouldn't have broken in here...", Fluttershy whispered in return, hiding her face in her hooves, "If the Princesses found us... we would have been in so much trouble...", her ears went down.

"Seems to me like they kinda knew we were here the whole time...", Dash's mane came down over her right eye, frowning with a very dull expression, as if contemplating something important, "Do you think they were talking about that colt in the picture?"

"I-... I don't know... m-maybe...", Fluttershy spoke quietly, her eyes looking back at the door, then around the room, "Maybe we should be going...", she began to stand up, scurrying over to the exit Rainbow Dash had so kindly created. She obviously wanted to be out of both the room, and possibly out of any more trouble she may or may not be in.

"Huh?-oh... yeah... uh sure.", the sky blue Pegasus nodded quickly, following, "Twilight used to practically live here... maybe she'll know something!", she began to hurry Fluttershy forward, before they both leave through the breach, "Come on Fluttershy! Looks like we've got a Mystery on our hands!"

"Ohh... why does it have to be about a scary dark room... why can't it be about a missing bunny? Or a birdie's nest disappearing...", the nervous mare followed along after her... "Wait for me!", she cried out when she fully realized she was alone... next to the dark hole into... that place.

And it was only a few hours until the main event...

**Transition~**

The eyes, both glowing, and cruel watched over the candle flame... unable to know of what he was watching, whether it be the hour of the sun's pass overhead, or the possible future that was to come. The candlelight could only tell one so much...

One thing was for sure... the time was nearly at hand...

"Tonight...", they announced, "It will ALL end...", and the light flickered to a dim orange ash... the smoke rising, and everything turned dark.

* * *

**The hour is at hand! One more chapter(I know I said 10, but it seems not enough things can happen to make another extension) And then it's on to Part 2! I'm so excited! ^^ **

**But new questions arise, and also some new, still highly ineffective, yet still important details. Both Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash now know more about our mystery colt, than Twilight does. Yet they will have no idea of what to do with this new information xD**

**Also, we have an exciting climax to this first part coming up in a weeks time... yes I'm sorry it may take a WHILE... it is testing week, and I have AP exams coming up this Friday Dx... study study study... and whatever. I wanted to finish this before I blow everything else in my free time off :D**

**So, I took you all into priority first ^^ hooray! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's not too great, in fact kinda boring, and over-innocent... but a chapter with activity nonetheless.**

**~Lugitorix**


	9. Part 1 finale

**The finale of part 1 is here! Directly after this chapter the story will become a completed Fic, and I shall courtly begin on the second part. It may take some time, but I believe with a little anticipation, and PATIENCE... ya'll will have a second part on the rise ^^**

**I'm also very eager to have gotten around to this chap. Mostly because of the second part continues directly off of it, and I absolutely * spoiler spoiler spoiler ***

**I can't wait! ^^.**

**I also remember how I said they were going to be ten chapters each, to total a 30 chapter trilogy... buuut. Not enough info to fit for a tenth in this particular 1/3. Therefore you all are stuck with finishing it early. Yeah that's right. I'm torturing you by making you read the first finale ahead of schedule. XP.**

**Please, post your prime interests, and opinions after reading this. It would mean a lot to me, and I desperately need reason to even start a 2nd part anyway. Even those without a real account, and are just passerbys. Give a little time for the story ^^.**

* * *

**But who am I to ramble, and keep you held up. Lets get a move on shall we?**

Move ahead in time... to the late afternoon. Just an hour before dinner, and the sun already making it's outward ark, to prepare for it's fall come the evening. A mere short while before the medal ceremony is to begin. And one can only guess which of the many ponies would be late to arrive whence performing their own highjinks, and wacky antics.

More or less a bother to the multitude of citizens who were not going to be witness to Shining Armor's appraisment... whether popping up out of scenic nowhere; apple carts, jewelry stands, clothing departments, and many other areas of the markets... Pinkie Pie was fascinated by the city that was Canterlot.

As there always seemed to be something new happening every other day. A new order of certain goods, or just different street acts, and seemingly new, and randomized faces... she had little trouble keeping amused.

However, that did not stop the rest from losing their own minds when she would become a bother to them.

"Hi Everypony!", POP, she poked her head out amongst a whole stack of celery, "Why are you all out here, and not at the party?", she... PLANNED on making it for the ceremony, but it seemed she was the only one amongst the Mane Six... or just anyone for that matter, who was late.

"I say!", one uptight mare turned her head away, as she, like many others, would dismiss her as just a loony, unstable, bother.

"Say what?", she called after them, a frown on her face... as she wanted them to finish whatever they were going to 'say'. Of course then she'd just pop her head back down into the food carts... and emerge somewhere else without any physical explanation. She soon crawled out from under a gathering of carts, before popping up straight, and bouncing off. IT was now she began to consider making her way to the palace.

But then! _Twitch..._

She stopped, and looked back, "A twitch?", she tilted her head, and gasped! _Twitch! _This one came from no place she'd ever felt before! Her cutie mark, "Whoa! I've never flet my CUTIE mark twitch before!-", she froze, her ears drooping, "Wait!... I twitched!", she looked left, and right... what was going to happen? Nothing was going to fall... that would have been her tail, and a certain combination.

"H-hey everypony!", she called out around her... getting the attentions, with mixed feelings, "I think something bads about to happen!", she frowned, her pupils narrowing as she felt her cutie mark twitch again, this time more violently.

And like the mixed feelings, she got mixed reviews, not too many of them good. The crowds began to rolls their eyes, turn away, or go about their business yet again. Pinkie Pie wasn't taken seriously here... this wasn't Ponyville.

She twisted around again, looking at the sky, then her feet, then the rooftops, then the clouds, the sky again, and so on, "I have to warn the others!", she blared, flailing her hooves in the air before taking off like a jet down the boulevard. Her haste disturbed a group of welathy patrons as she raced on by.

"I say!"

_**Transition~**_

Unable to directly state Pinkie Pie was correct. It would be a far better idea to have a look at the guards near the front east gate.

The main road beside the train tracks were... empty. At first devoid of anything threatening. Nothing more than the average supply wagon, and the happy commonwealth from the surrounding areas. Nothing the few number of Canterlot guards working the east gatehouse had difficulty with. In fact, though they were trained for utter silence, and supreme discipline... they were a little laggish today, their frowns less cold, and more... unhappy.

They did not receive the honor of being in the presence of the medal ceremony, and instead, assigned to the boring, day-job of being the rule-boasting customs agents. What an exciting day for them...

The big brown colt in golden armor working the tollbooth, which sat in front of the gatehouse, slouched lazily, eyes looking up at the sky... he was melting in the average heat. His metal armor didn't help him much either.

Two more stood in front of the closed iron bars, a twenty foot radius from one side of the gate, to the other, all one had to do was get through this gate... and you immediately became absorbed in Canterlot's lower-middle-class district.

Three stood on top of the gate overlooking the toll booth.

And then finally one more on the inside, head tilted downward... a little sleepily. To think, they could be inside the palace, dressed in more fine armor, overlooking Princess Celestia, and their honorary captain of the royal guard...

However, the boring day was cut short, as a sudden fireball flew up into the air, descending fast, down into the gray hooves of a random colt. A second, and third, and a fourth flew upward, one richochetting off of the toll booth itself, startling the brown pony inside.

His mane was a smooth, pale, almost transparent red, and his eyes were an ember orange. A long, whitening horn jut out from his forehead, and an amused smile across his face.

Solster Fire.

"Gather round gentlecolts!", he announced.

"This guy again?", one of the two guard in front of the gate asked the other, before stepping forward, "I thought we told you to get lost!", It was a harsh command.

He was still juggling the fire... fire? Odd. A smile across his face, "Did ya? I can't finely remember... you sure you got the right guy?", he taunted them, killing the juggling, throwing each ball of flames onto the ground around him, "Mmmm-MM... I got the spark alright.", he brushed his mane back along his neck with a free hoof.

The three guards glowered at him, approaching with much dislike of him, "Maybe a night in jail will change your attitude?"

The Unicorn took a step back, "How bout... a good night's sleep?", he smiled toothily, tilting his head, gazing at them with a whack, taunting grin. The three guards were joined by the one's atop the gatehouse.

"Isn't this the same one the Princess had us escort out?", one asked... and when they got a confirmation, it was by regulation that they began to follow him.

"Hah!", the Unicorn loomed backwards, "Alright then... I got enough fer all uh ya.", he winked.

They stopped, brows cocked, before out from the bushes, a small, spherical, christmas tree bulb-looking thing rolled on out in front of them. And suddenly... POOF! A whole multiple set of fumes began to cloud around them.

"Sleeping gas!", one shouted, as they all reeled up, before... to no avail, their eyes began to fade, and droop. Their movement staggered... and soon, they collapsed to the ground, snoring, and curling up. This was rather hilarious, as the Unicorn happily pranced over them, approaching the bushes.

"Clear.", he called out.

It was then, he became joined by two... rather new, and odd looking ponies. They looked rugged, yet with an extreme discipline. The first was quite odd... and quite frankly, a Zebra. The simple color scheme; black, and white, unable to tell whichever went first. His mane was stuck up wildly in the air, sharpy, and jutting directly upward, extending far over his forehead.

"Bout time!", he said, his voice wasn't so simple... it was kind of uneasy, and a little jumpy.

However... the second Zebra was much different... he was the diamond in the ruff. He stood as tall as Solster Fire, his mane was just like that of any Zebra's, a long mohawk, however... he was black. The white stripes along his body were of much less abundance as the usual African regular. His right ear was pierced with a gold ring, and his eyes... a harsh green. Oh but with a horrifying narrow pupil, like that of a lizards.

"Where is the old man?", this dark Zebra asked, strolling out in front of the two, stopping, his eyes looking upon the Eastern gate. He hardly paid attention to the guards at his hooves.

"He'll be here... don't you worry.", Solster retorted, strolling up alongside him, "You still remember the password right?"

"Of course... it hasn't changed...", the black zebra's voice was deep, with a rather... hateful emotion. He was bitter, yet calm.

"Six fer seven.", Solster added, "Think ya can handle em?"

"Hah! One guard!", he smiled darkly as they got closer, the second Zebra in tow, "My grandmother would be a more worthy opponent, then a lowly guard!", he grimaced, teeth grit, as they got closer.

…

And just like that, "Black Knight?", DROP... with one harsh sidekick, the white colt in golden armor dropped, the gate now open as wide as it could be.

"Oooh! Nice kick, Kye.", the other Zebra stated, walking in second, now Solster in tow.

"Quiet.", the obviously far stronger warrior told him, "We don't have time for pleasantries... take the armor.", he was dressed in his own set by now... taken off one of the sleeping guards. By some odd feat, they were lucky to have no witnesses, "Solster Fire.", he began, "The old man won't have any trouble getting into the palace _now_!", he smiled, one of his evil green eyes widening, the other narrowing.

The more southern background Unicorn smiled, "I like ta hear that...", he chuckled, "I finely admire how fast you work.", he bowed sarcastically.

"If it gets me to Shining Armor... I will do my best. That... or for the right pay.", the dark zebra did not look him in the eye, instead he looked up at the palace in the distance. He smelled the air in one, sharp, long breath, "Feels good to be home.", he said softly, before growing cruel, "Let's get this over with.", he snatched up the spear the now unconcious guard had been carrying, latching it to the knotch in his own new armor.

"Hey, boony...", the lesser of the three turned to Solster Fire, "So where IS the old man?"

In one swift trot-by, the question was ignored, "Just stay out of sight, Scare Crow...", seemed like the wild-maned, eccentric Zebra was dismissed by BOTH of the stronger ponies.

With a grit of the teeth, the black and white horse disembarked from near the gatehouse, moving off with his closer friend...

_**Transition~**_

Trumpets! Horns! And many many cheers wrung up for the Colt of the hour. Ponies of all shapes and sizes who could show for the occasion, were on their hind legs, forehooves in the air. Some tossed their hats, and others whistled, and applauded for the entrance of yours truly.

They were technically outside, in a marvelous plaza behind the palace of Canterlot, large enough to accumpany perhaps a crowd of six hundred. It was like a large rectangle, accessible by one opening. A bulky marble door, sculpted with the most marvelous of pictures, from ponies, to Unicorns, to the goddess symbols of the night, and the day. The sky was above them all as the clock was nearing five.

Then the great double doors opened, and the red carpet received a silent hoof, white, and nervous, as Shining armor entered. He was accepted with much generosity, and applause. Beside him was his beautiful bride Mi Amor'e Cadenza... there to keep him from not getting too nervous... this was a high honor of course.

Far down at the end of the carpet path, which was lined with guards dressed in their finest armor, spears raised on both sides, ready for Shining Armor to pass under. Both Celestia, and Luna were on the grand alter, standing side by side.

And the Mane Six? Of course they were there... well... most of them. Twilight Sparkle was on the step just before the top of the marble stairs. Rainbow Dash on the opposite side. Fluttershy, and Applejack were in the same position, a step down. And Rarity, perfectly satisfied with the out-fittings she had created for this occasion, was the third step down... however, Pinkie Pie was not across from her at all. However, they couldn't worry about that right now.

Twilight had a new flower in her mane, a pretty red rose, as she wore one the less eccentric dresses... its not like it was a wedding again.

Shining Armor, and Cadence were escorted by two of the Centurion-like royal guards... marching with two banners mounted along their silver armor. The red cloaks coming off their flanks, and down over their manes gave them the elite appearance most definitely.

"Do you have the medal?", Celestia asked Twilight from aside, a smile on her face.

Twilight Sparkle smiled in return, as her horn glowed, and a golden box with a red ruby over the lid hovered beside her, "Always ready.", she replied.

The rest of the Mane six smiled, exchanging glances before looking down the carpet again, toward the colt of the hour. Cadence seemed to be leading him... as it was likely after many years as captain... he still seemed nervous.

The kiss she planted on his cheek encouraged him greatly though, until finally he stood before both Princesses.

Celestia smiled down at the captain, bowing her head kindly, before she looked out to the crowd, "Mares, and Gentlecolts... we are brought here today to celebrate the fifth anniversary of a very special Unicorn...", her speech continued, "Who's outstanding ability of leadership, and capability won him the position as Captain of the Royal guard.", she spread a wing, drawing up a calm applause, her smile did not fade.

…

Many a speech later, the sound of galloping could be heard outside the double doors. Those close by turned, and stared for that short period, before one of the guards readied to open it for whoever was trying to get in.

BANG! They swung open widely, and a flailing Pinkie Pie came storming in, "Everypony! Everypony listen!", this stopped the ceremony immediately.

"Pinkie Pie!", Twilight called out to her.

Applejack had already left the alter, and strolled up to her, eyes filled with curious worry, "Uhh... what seem'ta be the problem, sugar cube?", she asked her panicking friend.

"I-i-i-i've got the TWITCHES!", she jumped into the air, "But this one's REALLY different!", her pupils narrowed.

"Different as in how?", the cowpony cocked a brow, tilting her head. Behind them both, the entire ceremony came to a halt, as Shining armor raised a brow, Cadence was at first smiling, but also rather surprised.

Celestia, and Luna were staring... along with the numerous people in the crowd. Many of the wealthy patrons of course, scoffed at the audacity of the random mare bursting in on this special occasion.

"I've never felt a twitch on CUTIE mark before!", She hunched over, and curled up into a ball, looking left and right before stealing the platter from one of the serf mares... dumping the apple contents, and holding it over her head, "I don't know what it means!"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash exchanged glances... and Fluttershy looked down nervously, hiding her eyes with her mane.

"Pinkie Pie... uhh, Now's not the best time.", Dash spoke up, zipping over to them.

"What's going on?", Cadence asked Twilight, a worried frown on her pretty face. The response from the purple unicorn was one of sheepishness, smiling nervously.

"Uhh... its a long story...", she too zipped over to the group, followed by Rarity, and Fluttershy.

Luna and Celestia exchanged glances as well, "Is the pink one alright?", Luna looked up at her sister with a raised brow... only for the elder princess to smile, and look away with a sigh.

"I'm sure she's fine..."

_**Transition~**_

Walking out in broad daylight, exposed to them all... and not a single pony questioned his presence. Canterlot was too naïve to understand. The only thing that got him stares, and gazes... was the height of the equine who walked up Mane Street.

That right... it was him. The entity, the beast whom til now refused to show any real appearance. But here... he looked like any other living soul.

His eyes hung low, with a dull look, and his expression entirely was of a total neutral gaze, he... among many things, did not truly take on the full interpretation of evil. He didn't lay a complete ignorance as he moved forward. Unlike many, he could not help himself but peer left, and right at the eyes watching him... the homes, and buildings around him, and the numerous smells of the city itself.

He raised a brow at one group of passing colts, and mares... not speaking, nor changing his gaze. He just... had not seen this place in what seemed like a very... very... long time.

"Are you going to be alright?", asked a voice beside him, it seemed annoyed, and out of place, "You look nervous... after all, you were so frightening before.", the purple cape, decorated with stars, and a few pretty whisps of gold shine... obviously new for the look.

The elder looked down, "Hmmmmm? Ohhh... heavens no...", he kept moving forward, "It is just... oh so **good to be home**.", his eyes narrowed as they walked, brimming with a deep fire.

The palace gates were just up ahead, opened for any usual public to at least enter the foregrounds... but then there was the front doors. Evidently, upon their sure arrival... two guards suddenly stood before them, "Halt.", one said, a deep, cruel voice in hand.

Trixie, the blue Unicorn, suddenly turned aside, "What?", she rose onto her hind legs, her horn flaring, as she lowered... almost like she was born to defend the old man behind her. Her actions made her expect an encouragment... but instead, the old entity began to chuckle... and what a chuckle it was...

"No need to fear them... they're no enemy...", he stepped forward... what a sight he was. A dark, muddy sand colored body. Almost as tall as Celestia by the looks of him... his eyes were a deep ocean blue. His mane long, tattery, yet nothing dead-looking... he was just... very old. His chin sported a long, greyed beard... literally coming down to his chest it was so very long. He was a tad skinny, but he wasn't a skeleton... his tail hung with what seemed like weakness. And his ears grew out at their very tips... curling inward at the length of his hair.

In total he did not look anything like evil... one gaze into his eyes, you figured him a quiet old man. He didn't walk like he was demented... he was old, and just a tad rickety, as though he was JUST becoming unsure of his footing. His shoulders moved up and down more visible, his head hung forward a tad too far.

The dark Zebra turned aside to follow him, "Lord Sovereign... I have heard stories about you...", it was Black Knight, yes, they'd beaten Trixie, and the elder to the palace.

"So not all have forgotten me...", he whispered out, his voice was also... very ancient.

"I expected you to be more intimidating!", the zebra accused, walking alongside his less dominant friend Scare Crow, "Yet you barely walk without threatening to stumble.", his dark green eyes narrowed, the snake-like eye slits glinting tighter.

The ancient pony stopped briefly, "I imagine you expected me to be a bit... taller... as well?", a low huff escaped his nostrils, as his bland frown curved into a low smiling chuckle... his eyes looked back to the zebra, "Come... I don't have time to be friendly..."

Black Knight lowered his head swiftly, "Yes Lord Sovereign.", he nodded, with an obeying tone of voice, despite the deep quality of it. When he walked alongside the elder Equine... he did not at first feel... uncomfortable. In fact he was a lot more interogating, than he was flabbergasted, "How exactly do you plan on getting to the princesses?", he asked, "Me, and my partner can't do everything for you. And I surely don't put much faith into her. Or that firecracker."

"Hold you're tongue! Or else Trixie will hold it for you!", the blue unicorn sparked imaginary lighting when they locked gazes... she did not like Black Knight already.

Their little feud was cut short, "Hmmm...", it was followed with a chuckle. They entered the hall of statues... dedicated to all forms of ponies, big, or small... from rows of guards, to columns with posed Unicorns, and a few Pegasi.

"That all depends... Did you think I entrusted you to fullfill all of my needs?...", he stopped amidst them them all, in the dead center of the hallways, "Do deal with an army... one requires an army.", he swayed his tattery mane, his long, curved, blade-like horn being freed of his hair...

It felt like a drop in pressure, when the cold steel of his horn changed colors, emmitting a dark feeling, crackling with what appeared to be lightning, but the color of a dark purple rose. It hummed rigorously, and a long, arching pulse... filling the room with a cold touch... he turned, raising his horn, as it beamed forward, striking one of the statues, before it bounced off... into another, and another... and another.

It struck the stone guards, and the Unicorns, as well as the Pegasi, dropping them off the columns, and snapping the ropes that held them in the air... dropping them to what you would think be their untimely, and unfortunate end as one solid piece of rock, and granite.

But it was not.

Seconds passed, and Black Knight, Scare Crow... even Trixie reverted to agape stares... perhaps a retreat to face their caution. When the stone rose from the ground, their eyes beamed from oranges, to blues, to dark reds, and purples... their were dozens of them. They lacked all emotion, merely to serve the one who summoned them.

"Ahhh... ancient rocks...", The elder took a slow step forward, "Part ways, and we march onward... you will dispatch all who oppose my arrival... obey... and you are gifted life. No longer are you statues...", he lowered his head, craning it aside... they parted for him, and he parted from them, with Black Knight, Trixie, and Scare Crow in tow... With a sly flicked his his head, the energy encompassing his horn dissipated, and he let his mane hang lifelessly over his eyes again, his long chin beard hanging down again, his dry lips closing... he was so old.

"How did he do that?...", Black Knight asked the smaller Trixie, leaning his head down to her.

"I... Haven't know him that long.", she replied.

Next stop... the palace gardens... and then the great doors into Ceremony Plaza. With an exchange of words... it was him... the ancient... who walked first. He wished them to take in the sight of this place 'once again'... had he been here before?

He strolled through the garden... ignoring the remaining statues... he gazed at the flowers, and vegetation. The small animals. What was this?... He looked left, then right... his eyes low with a fascnination.

"So much has changed...", he whispered, the long, tattery grey cape which hung from his wait, to the back of his hind heel. Dragging along the ground despite his height, "A bit more... colorful than I remember...", his head went down, to the side, before his horn began to light up once again. Like a plague, where he began to walk... the droves of flowers around him began to turn... darker. More dark blue, and greys, and lots of white.

Just a long stone pathway to Ceremony Plaza.

_**Transition~**_

"Pinkie Pie, I'm sure you're just overreacting.", Twilight beckoned her hoof in front of the panicking mare, "Nothing bad's happened yet, so I'm sure it can't be too bad.", she just desperately wanted to end this scenario! They were already eyed upon by the numerous ponies around them.

Rarity in her fabulous white dress smiled sheepishly to the crowds, and hid her face a little, "Darling, could you at least have concerned us with this, after the medal was granted?"

"Pinkeh Pie, calm down!", Applejack jumped in.

Cadence, and Shining Armor were no longer at the alter, they were worriedly closer to the Mane Six, curious as to find out what was wrong. However, the two rulers of Equestria were in a different situation.

Celestia was at first staring over the frantic pony, but then, she realized the sky had gotten a tad darker, "It's evening already?", she asked... it wasn't any darker than it would be, had it been say around... 7PM... but it was no later than 6PM. Very odd.

Though Celestia got no reply... Luna seemed to be caught up in something else, "Sister... do you feel this?", she asked, finally gazing up to her.

"What's wrong?", she asked, her eyes a little wide, suddenly changing her concern from Pinkie, over to Luna. What would be wrong with Luna?... why did she seem so troubled all of a sudden, "Do you sense something?"

Her younger sister looked away, her eyes closing, nodding slowly, "It's... very close."

"BUT I'M TELLING YOU!", Pinkie screamed, her eyes going wonky, her hair standing on end, as her cutie mark twitched violently again, "Something Bad is going to happen!", she looked down, trying to stop the shuddering on her flank, twisting around, and grabbing her own hind legs, "No! Stop!", she commanded them, to no avail.

"Um... maybe she's not overreacting... Twilight...", Fluttershy's ears went down.

"Or she's just having one of her Pinkie Pie moments.", added Rainbow Dash, floating above them, making her eyes go wonky, a wacky face to represent Pinkie's possible insanity, all the while the pinki Mare desperately tried to get the message into their heads.

"Everypony LISTEN!", she raised her hoofs, and with one, quick wave of them to get the crowd attention... suddenly everything went quite. All to hear was the sound of the marble door far behind her... the entrance to the plaza... suddenly quake, and creek with a loud, croaking sound.

Pinkie froze up, and then immediately calmed down, and looked back, "Who is it?", she called out with a smile.

Luna, and Celestia perked their heads up, Luna ignoring her senses, and staring t the door.

The rest of the Mane six, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Dash, and Fluttershy, all jumped at the sound, before looking at the door.

Shining Armor, and Cadence looked back also. What was going on?

The numerous guards lining the red carpet looked down the hall as well. And everyone else went silent... The door did not move.

Moments passed, and at first, some began to speculate a gust of wind... before a loud hissing sound emerged from beneath it's staggering size. Through the tight cracks where the double-doors met, and around the hinges, and above... a dark purple color began to seep through. It crawled all across the door, until it met the heavy metal bar, locking them together.

In one quick, violent SMASH... it flipped up, and swung down, bashing agaisnt the handle of the marble door. And then... it began to grunt, and shake... It began to open. Which seemed odd... it required six strong ponies to open such a heavy object.

The hinges quaked a little, and soon, it was a full quarter open.. It slammed forward then, and there, bashing agaisnt the strong walls of the Ceremony Plaza entrance. The pressure gave a strong gust of air, waking into the room. Ponies gasped, and stared in awe of the creature on the other side.

Twilight Sparkle, and hr friends went agape.

Shining Armor frowned, taken aback by the loud noise, he winced, like many others. Cadence stood close to him.

Celestia, and Luna turned fully to face the door, all the way from the alter... staring one hundred meters to the very end of the red carpet.

At first, it took a few coughs, and sputters from the being on the other end, but soon, when the smoke cleared. A long blade-like horn emerged, and sparked, spreading the dust in one fell swoop of magic, "There we go...", he began... his voice old, and alone, "Tis not good for my composure.", he stepped forward, his forehooves were dressed in old, strange looking metal, which clacked as his elderly posture moved forward... only ninety five meters to go. But he did not stop.

Pinkie Pie was at first smiling, "Ohhh! A new guest!-", but then she stopped, and looked at her cutie mark... it wasn't quaking anymore, "Ummm... That's the bad thing?", she asked quietly.

The old Unicorn, by the looks of it, let his tattery mane hang soundly, as his head was leant outwards. Too tired to hold it up straight. He did not stop, he just kept walking, walking until he met the end of the carpet, twenty meters from the alter.

Celestia raised herself properly, and stepped forward with all her might, her mane flowing soundly in the quiet, "Who are you?", she asked him.

He craned his head a little to the side, his chin beard hanging down quietly, before he looked up, "My my... you've both grown.", he said, meeting her with those blue eyes... those... blue eyes.

Luna was the first to flash out of her self control, stepping back, her eyes turning white with light, "No..."

Celestia was captivated, her pupils narrowing, raising herself backward.

With a soft blink, and a soft, kindly old smile... "_Welcome home._", he told himself.

* * *

_**FIN~**_

**QUEUE ENDING CREDITS!**

**:O le gasp! Finally the moment has Arriii-ii-iived!**

**I can't believe Part 1 is done already! Forgive me if I overreact but even now to those who chip in to read... I have about 2500 hits now ^^, not a lot, but enough for me to press onward. **

**PLEASE R&R, as now that Part 1 is done, Part 2 is on the way, and chapter one should be up by sometiiiime... two weeks from now, maybe shorter depending on my interest ^^. Anyway, Its been fun while this one lasted, but it is time for the real action to begin... SOON.**

**~Lugitorix**


End file.
